


Convince Me

by JaxyBae_G



Category: SepticNate
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Porn With Plot, SepticNate - Freeform, Smut, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: After Nate's horrible past with Cristina, is he ready for Sean?
Relationships: Natewantstobattle x Jacksepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Nathan Sharp
Kudos: 4





	Convince Me

SepticNate Angst/Fluff/Smut

~~~~

"I'm broken Sean, are you sure you want me?"

"You're not gone Nate, I can make it all better. Please. I want you. I want to love you."

"I... Are you sure? You're not lying right?"

"Why would I?"

"Because she did."

~~~~

"Nate, please..."

Sean kneeled down in front of the broken man, holding his hands out to say 'I mean no harm’. Not to Nate. He could never hurt Nate.

Nate slowly looked up at the Irishman, hesitation clear on his face. He wanted to trust Sean, he wanted to be loved by Sean. But would he hurt him like she had? He didn't want to be left in the dark again.

Alone.

He hated his heart for pounding every time he just looked at Sean. He didn't want to fall in love again, just to be left behind.

His heart was in pieces. Sean couldn't really want him when he was this broken, could he?

"Sean... She hurt me... So badly. I trusted her, and she left. I don't want that to happen again. Even when we were together, I was always in pain."

He paused for a second. Just to see if Sean had something to say. It was only when Sean didn't answer that he realized he was actually just... Listening to him.

No one ever listened to him.

He almost let out a growl when he felt his chest and stomach flutter. Don't do this to me again, he begged.

"I'm so broken Sean. I know you say that I'm not really gone, but could you really love me when I'm just so... So tainted?"

Sean let out a deep sigh, moving in to sit next to Nathan, leaning back against the wall with their shoulders pressed together.

"I want to care for you. I can be better. I'm not going to just... Up and leave you, Nate."

Nate refused to look at the other man's caring face. It couldn't be true, could it? No one could still want him.

He was far too gone.

"But, doesn't the fact I've been passed around and pushed away deter you from me?"

Sean smiled sweetly, moving in to press impossibly closer.

Nate felt like he should be shifting away. He needed to move away!

The warmth flaring up in his heart was too much. But Sean just felt so nice pressed up against him.

He quickly shook his head from his own thoughts. He knew, he was only one word away from just having Sean.

He was falling in too deep, and Sean was barely touching him. He wasn't going to last, was he?

He loved the other too much, and for once, the one he loved, loved him back.

As much as Nate didn't want to believe it, he couldn't stop his mind from running through all the horrible thoughts of Sean taking what he wanted from him, then walking away as if Nate never existed.

Person after person had walked out his door. Each time taking a fraction of his crumbling heart with them. He couldn't do that anymore. He couldn't stand to fall apart again!

But, Sean's eyes were just so enticing. They were big and sweet and all they held was fondness. Fondness for him.

He cried out for his own body and mind to not do this to him again, but it was too late. He was falling in love.

"Why do you think you're done Nate?"

"What?"

"Why do you think you're so broken?"

"...Because Sean, I finally thought something was gonna go right. I really thought she loved me this time. But they never do. That's why I've been 'playing hard to get'. That's why I can't just fall into your arms. Because I've been neglected and abused."

Nate could feel his voice start to break, finally coming clean to someone.

Sean frowned. He knew Nate had been neglected by Cristina, but he didn't know to what point. Nate was always tired and aching when they had been together.

Every time he saw Nate in that bruised state, he would feel pure hatred for Cristina. He would cast glares at her whenever they were in the same room. She left him like that, and without a care too.

And Nate was broken far before she finally pushed herself out of his life, but he was in denial. He had always been amazing at pretending. And his skills did not lack when it came to his ex-fiancee.

"I'm scared Sean."

Sean slowly moved his arms, holding them out in a gentle and welcoming gesture for Nate.

"Nate, let me hold you."

"I... Why?"

Sean shrugged, smiling up at him sweetly.

"Because you need it."

Nate did need it, but others always came first for him. He wanted nothing more than to just curl up into Sean's strong body, but not if it was going to inconvenience Sean in any way.

"Sean, are you sure?"

"Nate, you need it."

Nate lightly rolled his eyes. "No I don't-"

Sean hooked one of his arms behind Nate's neck, pulling him closer to his own chest.

Nate felt his breath hitch, and a lump formed in his throat.

"Yes I do."

Nate willingly fell into Sean, the warmth of someone's arms around him felt so nice. It had been so long since he last had a lover, and he was slowly feeling the sudden, overwhelming urge to snuggle.

It was almost like Sean could read his mind. Sean laid himself down on the floor of Nate's kitchen, gently but eagerly pulling Nate down onto his chest again.

Nate lightly lifted his head. "Aren't I crushing you? And this floor isn't very comfor-"

"Nate. You need it."

Sean's tone held no bite, but it was stern, causing Nate to timidly lay his head back on Sean with a soft, "O-Okay..."

Sean smiled gently. He was determined to show Nate that he was worth his love and time.

Slowly, as to not startle Nate, Sean brought his hand up to his soft, ebony locks.

Nate flinched away at first, scared to let Sean comfort him. But Sean quickly put an end to that, muttering softly to just relax, tell him to stop if need be, and finally slipping his fingers into Nate's hair.

Nate relaxed almost instantly, letting his face sink into the rain smelling hoodie Sean wore.

Sean smirked at this. He always knew that Nate was basically an oversized cat, but this was just cute. Nate was practically pushing back against his hand!

Sean raised a serene brow.

"How long has it been since someone just... Held you Nate?"

Nate nuzzled against Sean's soft hand again, forcing himself to mutter, "I dunno, 's been a long time..."

"Nate.... What did Cristina do to you?"

Nate rested his chin in the middle of Sean's chest.

"Hmm? What?"

Sean kept his voice soft and slow, as if Nate was made from glass, and would break with the slightest voice raise.

"What did Cristina do to you?"

Nate went silent. He moved his head until it was buried in Sean's chest again. He breathed happily, calmly for a moment. Just smelling Sean.

He didn't want to answer. She had done so much. And half of it he hadn't even realized was abuse!

He didn't want to tell Sean anything. He didn't want to drag him further into his drama. It wasn't worth the time anymore.

But Sean wanted to know, and he was even pushing him on the subject!

Nate really tried to keep his mouth shut about his ex. He knew that if he started to talk about the truth, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Nate please, I want to know everything. You can tell me, and I won't judge anything. You need to get through this."

Nate slowly nodded. It didn't take much convincing. Despite his own denial, all Nate wanted to do was open up to someone. Anyone.

Sean moved both of his large hands down Nate's back, massaging the suffering muscles rippling along his back.

Nate sighed and sunk into the body below him, enjoying Sean's touch way too much for his own good. But he hadn't felt so okay in a long time. It was nice. So incredibly nice.

It was almost as if his mind, heart and body had always been pleading, aching, waiting... For Sean.

Nate realized he had been silent for too long when Sean let out a sigh. Oops.

He had been thinking too long, spacing out. Cristina always got mad when he did that. Would Sean be the same? Nate didn't want to be yelled at.

Slowly, he lifted his head from the hoodie, expecting to see an angry Sean glaring down at him, but all he saw was a fond smile.

He tried to ignore how that smile set his heart alight.

Though, there was no hiding his blushing face from Sean.

"She really didn't take care of you, did she?"

Slowly, as if his ex could still see it and erupt, Nate very cautiously shook his head, sad eyes drifting to look at the logo on Sean's hoodie.

It was a baby-blue-colored hoodie. A big pink and grey 'BOSTON' spread along his chest.

"No she didn't."

"Nate, you really don't have to answer, but, what did she do to you?"

Nate let out a long sigh. Was he finally ready to tell this part of his story?

Yes.

"I-Well.... It starts with more... Physical things..."

"Physical things?"

"Yeah. She would, you know, yell and throw stuff. B-But that's normal."

Sean shook his head, and Nate raised a curious eyebrow as he looked up at him.

"What?"

Sean sighed sadly. "Nate, that isn't a normal thing. Throwing things and yelling? No, Buddy. That's not supposed to happen in a healthy relationship."

Nate shook his head, cutely burying his head in Sean's chest again as he fisted his hoodie in either of his two hands.

"It's not?"

Sean sighed, and resumed the very relaxing hair stroking.

"No, Hun. Did you really think it was?"

Nate nodded. "Well, she just did it so often. It felt normal."

"That's not okay, Love."

Nate let out a sigh, doing his best to not blush at the quick pet name.

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Ha... Yeah.... Yeah I really do."

Sean's thumbs pressed deep into Nate's shoulder blades, receiving a deep, relaxed sigh.

"Is the massage working?"

Nate let out a small groan, clinging onto Sean's blue hoodie.

"Mmm, yeah."

"What else Nate?"

"Well... She would ignore me a lot, and yell at Rylo. I could never trust her to feed him if I was gone, so I would bring him with me and not tell the tour companies until too late."

"Pretty smart actually. Did they charge extra fees for your doggo?"

Nate shrugged. "Sometimes."

"I see. Anyways, continue."

"The rest was really just sexual things."

Sean blushed. "What did she do? What defines sexual abuse?"

"Well, she would just kinda use me."

At the word 'use', Sean was fuming. He wasn't sure if his own temper could handle the rest of what Nate was about to tell him. He was already taking deep breaths to try and remain calm. But for Nate's sake, he would keep his frustration down.

If he got angry, he could easily scare the other man away, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he scared off his love. If he made the same mistake as every other heartbreak in Nate's life.

"Are you okay with answering more questions Nate? Do you need a quick break? Is it getting too personal?"

Nate hesitated for a moment. He could say 'yes' and stop this all now. He could keep his past hidden and suffer alone, and not risk the embarrassment of being pushed away again.

Or he could say 'no', tell Sean everything, and maybe end up having someone in his life again.

Nate took another deep inhale of Sean's hoodie, embracing his scent and hold for maybe the last time.

"No. We can keep going. I'm okay for now."

Sean smiled, and gently stroked Nate's flushed cheek with his thumb.

"Alright. I'm listening. Please tell me anything, I'm here for you and only you."

"I.... Thank you. Thank you so much Sean."

"You're welcome Nate, It's no pro-"

"No really! Thank you, so so much. It means a lot to me. YOU, mean a lot to me.... but we'll discuss that part in a minute. For now, I'm ready to tell you everything. And if we stop now, I'm gonna be too scared to start again."

Sean nodded, and gently, kissed Nate's forehead.

Nate surprisingly melted and blushed at the gesture, trying to hide his dopey smile so he could finish his story.

After all, this was a very serious matter.

"For starters, she would almost never let me finish. She would just shove me down, ride me and then leave as soon as she was done."

"Just like that? And no aftercare?"

"No. She would take a long shower after, and then make me sleep on the couch for the night. I would cry sometimes too, she didn't like to use lube on the occasion she actually touched me. It was kinda funny. I'm the sore one the next morning."

Sean was absolutely appalled. No aftercare? She almost never touched him? She kicked him out of the bed after? What type of horrible witch was she?! How could she have even done that to him?

"And you let her do this?"

Nate sighed. "I tried not to, but she did yell a lot. And I was just too desperate to be 'the good partner' and please her."

Sean almost felt like crying. How could Nate have endured all of that?! No wonder he was so scared to open up. He was traumatized.

"Was that it?"

Nate scoffed. He scoffed!

"Far from it."

"Do you wanna tell me? Or is it actually starting to get personal?"

"Oh, no. I wanna tell you. I think I need to."

"Alright love. Whenever you're ready."

"Well, I uh, ergh.... I have a few... Kinks."

Sean watched with pure curiosity as Nate's face lit to a bright red.

"Kinks huh? Alright. We all have our little quirks in bed."

Nate nodded. "She would use my kinks to her advantage. She would tie me down a lot so I couldn't stop her from having her way with me..."

"Nate, are you into bondage?"

Nate shook his head. "No, I'm terrified of it! I-I like being p-pinned down I guess, but she would take it too far, and when I complained she would just gag me or something."

Sean shook his head in disbelief. There was no way Nate could make this up. This was beyond abuse! This was just pure cruelty!

"Really?! My god Nate! You poor baby. Are you okay? How long did you live like that?"

Nate let out a sound, very similar to a sob, but he wasn't crying. It was more of a pained yelp. Memories of the past filling his mind and heart and hurting him on the inside. Still, he kept going.

"For over a year Sean. It hurt so bad. God everything hurt! I was in pain all the time! I hated it, but for some reason, I didn't hate her. I couldn't hate her."

"Nate..."

Sean slowly moved both his hands back to Nate's hair and scalp in a comforting gesture. He needed to relax again. And this had seemed to work the first time.

Sean wasn't all that surprised when Nate nudged back against his hand again. He really did like this didn't he?

"I-I just loved her so much! I-I... I.."

"Nate, Baby-love. It's okay. I'm here for you. I'LL BE here for you, cry if you need to. Yell all you want to. I'll be able to take it. I am here. For you, and you only, okay?"

Nate nodded with his face pressed into Sean's chest. He didn't trust his voice to not waver if he said anything.

"I-I'm okay. I won't cry, but I need a minute... Just hold me?"

Sean smiled sweetly. "Of course. For as long as you need."

It only took a few minutes for Nate to feel okay again, but it was the most serene moment Nate had had in a while. It was so warm and nice having Sean hold him. Even if they were just sitting in silence, it was amazing.

Every second Sean held him, the more he wanted to stay with him forever. Maybe he could, but he would need some convincing.

"Sean, 'm gonna continue now."

"Go ahead, I'm still listening."

"Well, after a while she kinda stopped saying "I love you". I know the other things she did were much worse than some dumb phrase, but for some reason, not waking up to hear her say that... It hurt the most out of all of it. That's when I really began to fall apart. When she wasn't even trying to hide the fact I was just a fuck-toy anymore."

Sean sighed. He was a mess of emotions. Angry, sad, empathetic.... He felt so horrible for Nate.

He was literally treated like some toy for a year!

No one deserved that type of treatment, especially not Nate. He was too cute, too sweet, too everything! How could Cristina have ever hurt him? Ever stop loving him?

Sean didn't know how to respond. He was never good with comforting people, and this scenario was completely new.

So, he simply pulled Nate higher up on his body, and let him hide his face deep in the crook of his neck.

Nate's lips pulled into a blushing grin as Sean began to kiss the very tip-top of his head. Repeatedly. He even giggled a little, which practically melted Sean's heart.

"Aww, Look at you! You're just like a teddy bear aren't you!"

Nate giggled again, lightly hitting Sean's thigh.

"Shut up!" Though his tone held no bite.

"Aww, it's okay. I think you're the cutest teddy bear!" Sean smiled as he received another light smack to his thigh.

"M' not a teddy bear!" Nate lightly protested, pouting like a child into Sean's skin. Sean could feel the playful frown even through his hoodie collar.

"Aww, don't be mad at me, or I'll have to give you more kisses!"

"No, don't do dat." Nate deadpanned.

Sean smirked as he lightly brought his hands up to scrape over both of Nate's pale elbows, then stroking back down to his wrists. "You don't sound that scared, Nate...."

"Ha! I'm not! I-I actually like that type of attention." He shyly muttered.

"Oh? So you like gentle touches then?" Sean asked, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, everything with Cristina was either rough or non-existent... Cuddling was never a thing, and it made me feel sad and... Lonely."

Sean whimpered sympathetically. "Nate... I'm so sorry. She didn't treat you right. If you let me, I can make it better... What do you need from me, Nate?"

Nate stared up at Sean in disbelief. Sean wanted him to use him however he wanted. In his eyes, Nate could see Sean was just as lovesick as him. He had Sean wrapped around his finger without even noticing.

"Sean... I don't know. I don't want to just use you, I don't want anything from you."

Sean chose his next words carefully. He could tell Nate was beginning to lower his own shields. He was ready to be loved, but doubt held him back. Sean was here to rid him of such uncertainty.

"Then what can I do?" Sean lightly traced Nate's lower lip -which was only inches from his own- with his own thumb.

It was a sweet, yet teasing gesture. Telling Nate exactly what Sean was willing to do.

"I-I don't know Sean!"

Nate let out another small sob-like sound. "I don't know, okay?"

Sean remained silent.

"Part of me wants you to leave. Another wants to just stay cuddling on the floor forever. Another simply lusts for you... And the last wants you to keep me. To care for me and treat me right."

Sean smiled softly. "I can do that. I can do all of that. Leave, cuddle, make love, love you. I can do it all at once Nate. And I would for you."

"But Sean... You would leave for me? But I thought you wanted me?..."

The Irishman let out a small chuckle, but it sounded forced. "I do... And that's why if you asked me to go, I would."

Nate smiled, letting his head fall away from Sean's teasing thumb, and resting on the other once more. "Thank you..."

"So... Is that what you want then?"

"Hmm?" Nate asked, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed into Sean's warmth. There was nothing holding him back now.

"Is me leaving what you want now?"

Nate sat up, practically knocking Sean all the way down on his back. He wrapped his arms around Sean's strong back and neck, almost as if he was suddenly going to fade.

"NO!"

"Whoa! Nate!"

"I-I'm sorry! No! No I don't want you to go! Please don't go!"

Sean chuckled, hugging Nate back. "It was just a question, I'm not gonna go unless you ask."

Nate let out a huge sigh of relief, tightening his grip in the slightest. "Thank you..."

"Don't thank me..."

They sat in a gentle silence for a few, long seconds, then Sean asked again, "Then what do you want?"

It took Nate a moment, too scared to say anything at all, but once he started he couldn't stop.

"I-I want you... I want you so bad. I want to hold you and go outside in the rain with you. I want to smile and laugh with you. I want to play music for you. I want you to loom over me in the dark on a bed... I..I-I want so much! I want you too damn much Sean... And it fucking kills me that I can actually have you. Sean... Can I really have you?"

Sean smiled the biggest he had in his whole life. "Yes dammit! Yes, Nate, you can have me. I thought you'd never ask me that."

Nate shrugged, and let out a small, nervous laugh. "I couldn't hide anymore, not when you're here now."

Sean let his big, gentle hands glide up to Nate's pale neck. "I'm glad you can't hide anymore then,"

Sean leaned in real close to the other. Lips almost brushing Nate's. It teased the half-Korean male. God did it tease him.

He could feel his own self control fading fast. It was almost like it never existed with Sean around. He didn't seem to mind anymore though.

"'Cause now, I'm getting what I want..." He said huskily.

Nate smiled ever so lightly, and whispered back, "And what's that?"

Sean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Nate's hot breath fanned across his slightly parted lips. He was ready for this. He finally had Nate where he wanted him.

Sean's baby blues opened wide again, and stared down the slightest bit at Nate's.

Oh, his teddy-bear eyes. So pretty.

"You..." He deeply muttered.

That was it. Nate needed him.

He felt his pounding heart break out through his own chest and fly to Sean, clinging to him.

Nate was more than happy to oblige to his heart's wishes. Finally.

He lunged forward, knocking Sean on his back as he harshly kissed his lips. Sean happily obliged, gripping Nate's biceps -right under his sleeves- and squeezing gently. That was the only thing keeping him on earth.

There was no way he was alive. There was no way this was happening. He must have died and gone to heaven. And god the kiss.

Passionately kissed by an angel.

Sean felt like he wasn't even on the ground anymore, despite having his back pressed into the floor as the other man straddled him.

The angel straddling him.

His grip on Nate's arms tightened as the two pulled away from each other.

Sean's lips were slightly wet, reminding him of Nate's plump, soft lips. He had been waiting for that for so long. And it had definitely been worth the wait.

Nate was worth years of waiting, and had that afternoon gone any different way, Sean would have been willing to leave and wait again.

Nate was panting in the slightest when the heavenly kiss ended. His heart was pounding and his lips were tingling. Sean felt and tasted so good.

He wanted to kiss him again.

He wanted to feel that warm tingle and a sudden zap in his heart all over again. He hadn't felt that in so long.

"Wow..." Sean was the first to speak, mumbling to himself more-so than Nate.

"I... Yeah. That was amazing, but was I a little too forward?" Nate asked, uncertain.

Sean chuckled. "Not at all."

"I'm glad..."

They paused for a second.

"Do you want to do it again?" Sean asked slowly.

Nate giggled, nodding with a huge blushing grin. Sean smiled back.

Sean wrapped his arms around Nate's back and pulled him down into himself again. They both smiled, mind you Nate was a bit giddy now, trying to force down a small stream of giggles.

Sean smiled bright in return. Nate's joy was very contagious.

They were close again, and Sean had planned to give Nate another long kiss. But as their lips grazed, Nate let out an adorable snort and Sean pulled back from the giggling man.

Sean gave him a faux glare. "I thought you wanted another kiss!"

Nate laughed loudly as he gripped Sean's shoulders. "I-I do. I do. I'm just giggly!"

Sean smirked, Nate was the definition of adorable.

"Oh, I'll make you giggle alright!"

Nate gasped and giggled harder as he suddenly found himself to be the one lying across the floor, not Sean. Sean now loomed high above him, knees on either side of his outstretched legs, he used one arm to hold himself up, and the other looped under Nate's back to hold him still.

"Augh! Sean!"

Sean loomed over him smugly. "Yeeees?"

"What are you doing?"

"I told you! I'm making you giggle!"

Sean ran his hand under Nate's shirt and up his little belly. Nate screamed out in response, thrashing through giggles and pleas.

"Giggle! Giggle for me Nate!"

"Sean! You ass! Stop it! Augh! AH!"

"You sure? I think you like this..."

"NO! Stop it y-you jerk!"

"Alright then...." Sean complied, and slowly slunk his hand and fingers back out of Nate's shirt.

Nate panted slightly, still giggling and writhing in the slightest.

Sean watched him calm down with the biggest smile on his face.

Slowly, the two men met eyes again, and almost as if it was instinct, they came together, achieving that second kiss they both wanted so bad.

It was quicker than the first, but it was just as amazing. Sean let out a throaty growl when they pulled apart again.

His voice was deep and lust-filled. "Nate..."

"Do it." The other rumbled from his place on the floor.

Sean rested his ass on his calves, and placed his other hand on the back of Nate's head, now firmly and lovingly gripping him.

His fingers lightly tangled in the smooth locks, before he pulled Nate's lips to his for a third time.

Their next few kisses were short and rough. Sean pulled away from Nate every few, hot seconds. Gasping out a few words in between the desperate acts of rough passion.

"God I love this..."

"You taste so good..."

"I wan' 'nother one..."

"God Sean... please keep going."

"Oh of course sweetheart." He muttered, his voice was a mere growl. Nate shuddered, loving the sound and the new feelings flooding in.

"Mmm," Nate let out a short moan into Sean's lips. God he was loving this. Every second of it.

No one had touched him like this, kissed him like this in so damn long. Had he known it would feel so nice, he would have done this a hell of a long time ago.

"Sean... You're such a fucking good kisser."

The youtuber let out another short growl, sending another wave of arousal through Nate.

"Mmm! G-God!"

Sean yanked him into another kiss. They hadn't added tongues yet, but the kisses were still so harsh.

"S-Sean. G-God, slow d-down. God please slow down."

Sean kissed him once more, then pulled back with wet and red lips.

"What do you need, Baby-love?"

Nate shivered, feeling butterflies shoot through his entire body. He felt so numb, yet so responsive at the same time.

"Sean, you really do want me, don't you?"

Sean chuckled breathlessly. "Have I not made it clear enough?" He smugly asked.

Nate smiled and shook his head, his eyes now half lidded. "No, you have. But I wanna hear you say it again. Sean, please tell me, do you want me?"

The other man smirked, and leaned down. He gave a gentle kiss to each of Nate's cheeks.

"Nate, Baby... I love you so much. Please let me take care of you, let me treat you. Nathan Sharp, I want you so fucking bad... Will you finally let me have you?"

Nate smiled. "Kiss me again."

Sean complied, lightly kissing Nate's lips as he eagerly waited for Nate's response.

"Sean, I need you to convince me."

"What?"

"Convince me. Show me that you can treat me gently and touch me sweetly. Convince me that you'll stay and treat me right forever. Sean, take me, but be gentle."

Sean's eyes widened in surprise. "Nate are you sure? It's so soon..."

Nate gave Sean a serious look. "Yes. We both know you've wanted me for so long. And I want you. Now. I want to be convinced that you will treat me right, in the most intimate setting."

"Alright, fine. And you're right, I do want you. I want you so bad, but Nate, I don't just want to touch you. I want to love you. What are we gonna be when this night is all over?"

Nate smiled. "Depending on what goes down, I may finally be convinced that I'm ready for you to stay forever. The most intimate and private settings in a relationship are where I've been hurt the most. Convince me and show me I won't have to worry. Not with you."

Sean nodded, and let a smile come to his face. "So this is really what you want?"

Nate nodded, suddenly feeling very shy. The sudden increase in blush not going unnoticed.

Sean smirked. "Oh, what? Shy all of a sudden?"

Nate sheepishly nodded. Sean smiled sweetly. Tracing Nate's jaw with the hand that was previously in his hair. "That's okay. I'll take everything slow. I'll tell you everything I'm going to do before I do it, and ask if it's okay. I'll keep you safe and I won't push you."

Nate nodded, taking all of it in with another deep breath.

"With that said, can we start this off with a safe word?"

Nate nodded. "Noodles. I say noodles and you stop, is that okay?"

Sean's face was a serious one, nodding and memorizing the word. "Okay. Noodles, I got it."

Sean gave him another sweet kiss. "Are you ready? Do you wanna do this anywhere special?"

Nate shook his head. "No, just in my bedroom."

Sean smiled and nodded. "Can I carry you there?"

"Can you manage it?"

"Of course! I have abs of steel!"

Nate snorted. "Oh god damnit! Fine. Yes you do." He said, falling into a fit of laughter.

Sean grinned, then asked again. "Yes, I'm hilarious. Now, can I carry you?"

Nate smiled. "Please do."

Sean had to move Nate a bit so he could easily lift him off the ground.

He sat the other man up, and told him to grab his shoulders. Nate complied, wrapping his arms behind Sean's neck. A shy blush and smile on his face. Sean hooked his arms under Nate's thighs and gripped right under his ass.

"We're going up now. Hold onto me, this may be a bit unsteady."

Nate nodded, sharing a quick kiss with the other man, then hiding in his neck. Sean chuckled and gave his thighs a small squeeze.

"Alright, up we go..."

Sean shook a little as he rose off his knees. Nate wasn't a feather, by any means. But he was still surprisingly light. Sean was able to gain his footing easily.

"Wow... You really are strong..."

Sean smirked. "Ha! Knew I could carry you, why'd you doubt me?"

"Shh..." Came the muffled response.

"Don't you shush me! I could stop this all right now if you give me another shush!"

Nate chuckled, smirking. "At half-chub? I don't think you could."

Nate let out a small 'eumf!' when his back suddenly came in contact with his kitchen wall.

He finally pulled his face back from Sean's neck, the smug look gone.

Sean looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't act like you're completely flaccid here..."

Nate gave his cheek an open-mouthed kiss. He moved all slow and teasing. Even letting the tip of his tongue scrape along the cheek-bone.

The man holding him let out a groan, and that was when he pulled back again. Sean lightly glared at him, but a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

He was enjoying this.

"I'm not far from it. I don't know Sean... I think you need to try a little harder."

Sean let out a throaty growl. God, that smug look on Nate's face needed to go. So he leaned up, pressing his lips to Nate's hard.

Despite his previous teasing Nate had to admit that kissing Sean like this, was so incredibly arousing. Especially when his tongue was suddenly, roughly poking his bottom lip. Nate let a small moan slip through his shut lips again.

His lips still hadn't parted for Sean, which, unfortunately gave Sean the wrong idea.

The Irishman slowly pulled back with a confused look on his face. "Am I going too fast? Do you wanna go back to gentle kisses? That's fine if-"

Nate laughed. "Ha! No, no. I do wanna make out with you. What a damn honor it would be... I'm just a fucking tease who doesn't know his own place."

Sean smirked. Oh, he could play this way.

"So... What am I gonna do with you then? Are you asking me to show you your place?"

Nate shook his head, suddenly going serious, "If you want to. I want this to be comfortable for both of us, not just me. And I still want you to be gentle, remember my safe word and we'll be fine."

Sean's smirk disappeared as he nodded. No matter how much of a tease Nate would act in the next few minutes, he was still to be as gentle as possible. He could do that.

"Are you gonna ask me to act rougher at any point?"

Nate smiled. "Maybe."

Sean shook his head. "Nate this is seriou-"

Nate's tongue invaded the others mouth without hesitation. Sean needed to shut up and get this damn ball rolling. And that quick push in the right direction had done it.

Nate's tongue wrestled Sean's hard until it was forced back into his own mouth, Sean claiming free range.

Nate moaned as Sean's tongue scrapped along his own and up his teeth. His entire mouth tingled and it all felt so overwhelmingly good.

Sean was taking what he wanted, but at the same time giving all he could to Nate.

Nate had to pull away, and let his head fall back to the wall as he panted. He could feel the kitchen's cool temperature on his wet lips.

"Wow, you are a damned tease aren't ya?" Came the rough, breathy voice by his ear.

"I did warn you." He panted back.

"Mmm, you're gonna be more difficult than I thought."

Nate panted out a laugh. "Oh? Are you admitting you can't handle me already?"

Sean growled as he bit Nate's ear, loving the slight 'thunk' he heard as his teeth caught a bit of his black gauge.

Nate wasn't able to force down the surprise moan that shot out of his throat, and Sean grinned.

"Hold on, let me try again..." He muttered.

"Mmm~ What?"

"I know you can be louder."

Nate blushed, but didn't protest, even tilting his head a little so Sean could bite harder.

Sean started by leaving a small hickey merely behind the ear, then proceeded to kiss up and down the helix. Nate bit his lip slightly, it already felt so good.

Sean licked right around the rim of his hard gauge, sending a shudder straight down Nate's back.

That was when Sean began to nip him again. And he was ruthless. He nipped along every little bit of his ear rim. Occasionally dipping his tongue all but inside Nate's ear.

Nate was a little surprised by how much affection he was relishing just his ear in. How was the rest of his body going to be? Slow and worship like? Or with rough teeth and fingers?

God did he want both...

A sharp bite to the curve of his ear brought him down to earth again, and he cried out.

Sean was right, he could be louder.

"I didn't even bite you that hard." Came the amused chuckle.

"Oh, shu-shut up. I just have a thing for biting. Don't judge me."

"Oh~ You have a little biting kink, huh?"

Nate could only nod, then cry out as Sean bit his other gauge.

"You like hickeys and bites and fingernails? You like the marks they leave behind?" Nate let out another small moan, giving Sean his answer.

"Oh god you do. Well, don't worry then Baby-love. I told you I wouldn't judge you, and we have plenty of time. Do I have permission to mark you then?"

Nate nodded, only to jolt and moan again as Sean nipped his jaw this time. "Words. I need words for safe confirmation."

Nate nodded again, opening his mouth to speak, but then biting his lip as Sean nipped him again.

"Y-Yes! Anywhere! You can mark me..."

"Anywhere? Like your neck? Chest? Jaw? Maybe... Your hips? Just a bit later on... Can I really mark you everywhere?"

Nate nodded. "Do you want to move to my room now? I thought we were gonna do, uh... This... In there?"

Sean smirked. "Of course, we'll get their Love, but for now, you're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you through that door and into that room without your neck purple and your shirt off."

Nate blushed. "I- uh... Okay, just do what you want I guess. Go at your own pace, but please don't rush through it..."

Sean smiled, and the couple shared a passionate kiss.

"I wouldn't dare rush this. I wouldn't risk ruining my chance for such an amazing experience. It would put you off if I went too fast, wouldn't it? I couldn't do that Baby~ I'm here to make you feel good."

"Ah, Sean~"

Sean let out a groan, and Nate blushed and tried to hide his embarrassed face.

"I... Um, don't forget to attend yourself Sean. I-I want you to feel good too."

Sean smirked. "You do, huh?" He asked, Nate nodding along.

"I liked that sound you know. You wanna say my name again?"

Nate squeaked as one of Sean's hands moved to give his ass a firm squeeze through his black jeans.

He glared, blushing furiously. "Sean! Don't get handsy! Wait a bit!"

Sean smirked, and squeezed again. "Handsy? Are you saying I'm not allowed to touch you there? Oh come on... I'm goin' ta' get it eventually."

Nate couldn't help but notice, the deeper his voice was, the huskier it sounded and the more audible Sean's Irish accent was. Nate loved it.

He had always had this small -almost fetish like thing- for any accent. More specifically British, Scottish, Irish and Australian. Maybe a little Southern sometimes too.

And it always made his knees wobble when they would talk dirty.

Talking dirty, yet another kink Nate seemed to discover. While he didn't like degrading in any way, he enjoyed when a strong, dominant man told him exactly what he was going to do to Nate.

He was embarrassed by it, yes, but it was still so enjoyable. Especially when the other man would call him cute for curling into a ball and covering his eyes or face.

"S-Sean?"

The Irishman buried his face In Nate's collar bones. He eagerly scraped the tall, beautifully pale neck with his teeth. Nate shuddered, but held in the moan already fighting to escape his flushed body.

"What is it Precious? What do you need?"

"I-I, um I kinda have a thing for praise and compliments during sex. And if-if you didn't mind, it would make me feel a little better...?"

Sean nodded in understanding, before flashing Nate the most mischievous, lust-filled grin he had even seen.

"Well, I can do that."

Sean trailed his hot lips all along Nate's neck and shoulders, wherever the limits of Nate's shirt would allow him to travel.

He then smirked as he began to think up compliments.

"You're so cute..."

"I can't believe I get someone so beautiful."

"Aww, look at those dimples Nate. You're so handsome."

"Oh~ Biting your lip... Mmm, does that look good from down here."

"I can't help but tell you just how desirable you look right now. You look so damn nice against this wall."

"God, Sean..."

"Your little feet off the ground. God, you're so fucking precious."

Nate moaned loudly, no longer able to fight against his own biting kink and the dirty talk.

"I can only assume you like when I'm dirty with you, huh? I saw you almost moan~, when I was just implying that I would be touching you later on."

Nate blushed. He had hoped Sean didn't notice that. "I-"

"I saw that glint in your eyes when I said that I'd tell you about everything before it happens."

Nate blushed, and squirmed, and bit his lip hard. "Well I-"

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do? Do ta' you?" Sean was smirking. He knew the answer to this already, yet he wanted to hear Nate say it. He would have to, to get what he wanted.

The thought of making Nate flustered and squirmy was all flowing downwards. He wouldn't be able to hold Nate against this wall much longer. The other man was far too irresistible.

"Yes..." He muttered. "I-I want you to tell me everything. Every little detail! What will you do to me Sean? It took me so damn long to let you touch me, now that you have this... Honor... What are you gonna do with me?"

Sean's heart pounded in his chest. God Nate was so fucking desirable, both his pleas and demands set Sean alight. He wanted Nate so bad.

He needed him.

"I can do that. Tell you every little, pleasurable detail. Would you like that?"

Sean gave Nate a short rough kiss, pulling away far too soon and making Nate lean forward to get more.

"Seeeean!" He whined.

The youtuber smirked. "What? You wanted a longer kiss? Well, I would love to give you a nice, long kiss. Lick your lips a little, bite your lips and tongue. But I want ta' save that for when we do finally manage to stumble into your bed."

Sean bit under Nate's jaw, and relished in the broken moan he received.

"Oh Sean~"

"Mmm, god you're hot Nate. Now I want to get this little ball rolling a smidge faster. That being said... Gimme that damn neck! Stretch your neck for me, Hun."

Nate groaned as he obeyed. He tilted his head to the side a little as he leaned it against the wall. Just enough to make eye contact with the other.

He wanted to watch Sean lean in...

Slowly open his mouth...

Catch a glimpse of his sparkling teeth...

His loose dark bangs fell over his face slightly in that position, giving Nate a mysterious almost villainous look.

Sean started with small licks, and then turned to nips. He picked a few random places to leave his large purple hickeys. And told Nate so.

"This one's gonna go right here... Does that feel good?"

"How do my teeth feel Nate? I think I ought to bite harder."

"Right on the Adam's apple, huh? Oh I thought so."

It was all so overwhelming to Nate. His heart was pounding, he was close to sweating, and god he felt hot all over.

His shirt was suddenly too tight for his torso. He wanted it off. He wanted all of his clothes off.

Sean's hands needed to be all over him now. Gripping his thighs and squeezing his ass wasn't enough anymore.

"S-Sean... My clothes... God please..."

Sean smiled, and pressed a calming, slow kiss to Nate's neck. Nate's breath hitched, and his stuttering ceased for a moment.

"Calm down Lovely. I'll get to it, are ye getting a bit... Impatient? Desperate for me are ye? That's okay. I'm desperate for you too~"

Nate blushed. "I-I am getting a bit pushy, sorry... I just... Fucking hell Sean! I want you! I want your clothes off, I want my clothes off! I want to be under you already... Can you do that? Please?"

Sean bit his own lip just to make Nate's head spin.

Then he squeezed Nate's thighs just a little.

Then he leaned in and gave Nate's lip a quick nip, and Nate groaned.

God he knew what he was doing.

"Sean... I can't b-be patient with y- AH!"

Sean smirked, and quickly moved his hand back from Nate's clothed hard cock.

"D-Did you just squeeze my dick?" Nate asked, gently panting.

Sean smirked, dominant and smug. "I had to quiet you down Baby. With you begging like that, I may have rushed things too much. I wouldn't be able to take care of you properly. You wouldn't want me to rush through you, would you Natey?"

Nate couldn't form words. They were all caught in his throat as if there was some net holding them all back.

"I... Sean..."

"Would you~?" Sean roughly squeezed both of Nate's muscular thighs, making him cry out again as he tempted out exactly what he wanted to hear.

"N-No, Sean!"

"That's what I thought Baby... You've been so good so far,"

The phrase snapped the familiar feeling in the others brain, and his breath hitched. Damn his praise kink.

"And for that, you deserve a nice long kiss. Do you want that? My tongue in your mouth? My teeth on your lips? You said you wanted more kisses..."

Nate nodded vigorously, even pursing his lips the slightest bit.

Sean chuckled at this, and couldn't help but cease his teasing for a moment, so he could give Nate that long passionate kiss he deserved.

And it was wonderful. Slow, sweet and so loving. Nate missed kisses like this... But now that he was with Sean, he wouldn't have to worry.

Sean's passionate tongue slid up his own, and wrapped around it. Nate didn't feel in control of his own body. Especially as Sean coaxed out his tongue so he could suck on it.

Sean enjoyed the muffled choked sound that escaped Nate's mouth. And he adored how Nate slightly squeezed his shoulders as he gave Nate's tongue the damn loving of his life.

As much as he loved taking it slow as possible with Nate. To tease him. He couldn't deny how impatient he was getting himself.

He wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. As much as he wanted to fuck Nate against the damn wall, he made a promise and Nate was in charge, maybe they could do that another time, but for now, Nate wanted it to be in his own bed.

Nate was Sean's prince, what he wanted, Sean would make sure he got.

His lover didn't even realize the power he had over the Irishman... and it made him just that more lovable.

Nate was falling apart.

Sean sucking on his tongue and rubbing his thighs like that... So slow and delectable, Nate was eating it all up. He hadn't let anyone touch him, feel him, like this in... He forgot how exhilarating it was.

He didn't want to be the only one feeling this foreign pleasure, so he quickly tried to wrap his tongue around Sean's -just like he had- and suck him back. But it just led to more tongue fucking.

Sean refused to let Nate take control for even a second.

Nate would get the chance to pleasure Sean however he wanted once they arrived in his room.

Sean had to finally pry his mouth away from Nate to catch his breath.

As Nate leaned his head back on the wall again, Sean finally got a chance to look around the kitchen and give the other a bit of a break.

A large stove, a nice fridge, long counter tops. It had nice hardwood floors, a dark oak-like color. In the middle of it all was a black marble island.

Looking at it, Sean could feel his hard cock twitch from the thought of bending Nate over it. Maybe use a wooden spoon for some type of twisted foreplay.

Again... They could do that next time. They already had plans, and Sean would need to ask for extensive permission before he went through either of his fantasy's that played out in that room alone.

Sean turned back to Nate. He needed to focus on the Nate with him here and now. As of now, he didn't even know if he was going to get a next time. So far so good, but he didn't want to test his limits, not yet.

"Sean~" Came Nate's thick voice.

Sean looked up at the other man again, and blushed at how damn perfect he looked.

Nate, with swollen lips, lidded eyes, hickeys up his skin, and his head back against the wall, completely exposing his neck to Sean.

He didn't have enough marks, Sean decided. His shirt collar was slightly stretched now, exposing his pale shoulders that didn't even have a single bite yet. So he got back to work.

Nate moaned out in surprise as Sean kissed his shoulder, then bit it without a second thought.

"I-I saw you looking at the island, B-Baby."

Sean just went on biting, happy that the fact he was buried in Nate's nape hid his bashful face.

"I kn-know what you were... Hah... thinking ab-out.

Sean didn't want to discuss his shame, so as he bit Nate's shoulders and neck, he began to make little 'nom' sounds to try and distract himself.

"You wanted to take Mmm-e... Oh!... O-On the counter. Didn't y-you?"

A tense silence passed between the two, and that was when Nate finally did notice the little sounds Sean was making.

He laughed, which turned to a choked moan as Sean sucked a little on his skin, and pulled it the slightest bit with his lips. Nate could tell, that particular mark was going to be hard to cover.

"S-Sean, Sweety, what are you doing? Are you... HA! Oh my god! Sean!"

The Irishman looked up at the other with a large pouty face. "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

Nate just laughed harder.

"Were-were you just pretending to eat me?"

Sean smiled. "Maaaybe..."

He stuck his face right next to Nate's ear, and began to nibble it, making the strange eating sounds again.

"Nom, nom, nom..."

Nate giggled and pushed at his face. "Sean! Don't eat me! I'm just an innocent little boy!"

"NOM, NOM, NOM...!"

"Ah, your beard! AH! SEAN NO! DON'T CHEW ME!"

"Oh, I'm chewing you alright! NOM!"

"AH! MISTER SHARK NO! DON'T EAT ME!"

"I'm gonna eat you all up! You're just a little munchkin! You're my snack! Chew, chew Nate!"

"Did you just say 'chew, chew'? Out loud?"

Sean paused for a second, and Nate burst into laughter. "Holy shit, you did!"

Sean growled, and nibbled down Nate's neck, forcing the others throaty laugh to falter and shudder. "Shut up, snack..."

Nate giggled again. "Yes, Mister Shark."

"Now..." Muttered Sean. "Are you ready ta get this shirt off that pretty body o' yours?"

Nate chuckled. "Oh, so you finally ask... Yes, please."

Sean smiled. "As you wish, My Prince. Now wrap your legs around my waist, I'm goin' ta' need my hands for this."

Nate nodded, and very gently stretched his legs out straight, then casually linked them closed behind Sean's back. His hips rutted against Sean's as he did and both men moaned out loudly.

"S-Sorry Sean."

Sean smirked, his hands slipped off his thighs. His fingers paused over his hips to rub quick circles, deep through the black jeans. Nate mewled and arched off the wall.

As he moved one hand to Nate's belt buckle, he kept the other on his hip. Just rubbing those pleasurable circles.

Sean fiddled with the belt a little, as it was a little difficult to deal with, with only one hand. They hadn't discussed this, but he had decided that, as well as Nate's shirt, it had to be gone before he could carry Nate away.

"Like my thumb on your hip, huh? Listen here, Baby-love. I'm slipping this belt right offa' ye. Ye won't be able to hold me back from those hips, that ass, that fucking cock... Anymore."

Nate whimpered loudly, "G-God Sean~"

"I'm gonna' touch you all over yer beautiful body. Is that alright? Will it make you feel good?"

"It would... If you weren't all bark and no bite."

Sean growled, "Oh, all bark, am I?"

Nate smirked, and leaned forward to nuzzle their noses together. "It's alright to be nervous Sean..." Nate teased.

Suddenly Nate's belt was gone, and a metallic clink rang out as it harshly hit the ground.

Sean's hands were suddenly all over his torso, under his shirt and rubbing around the seam.

"Oh..."

"Do I seem nervous now?"

"I-I don't know. You seem too scared to make a real move. You know like... Just casually slipping this shirt off? Isn't it bothering you? Isn't this T-shirt just so damn pesky, when it's in the way? Why don't you solve that problem? Come on Baby, take a little charge."

Sean growled, and the lusty fire in his eyes flared, making Nate smirk when he finally got what he wanted.

"Put your arms up."

Nate followed his command easily, loosely holding his arms up in the air, so Sean could help strip him of his first garment.

The wall was cold, and Nate let out a hiss when Sean held him against it again. This time with a bare back. It wasn't too cold, his body had warmed it up the slightest bit before, but it still made him shiver.

"Ye wanta' help me get this sweatshirt off?" He gently asked, a big smile on his face.

Nate was so breathtaking. He was so damn lucky to be able to see him like that. He was so damn lucky Nate trusted him enough to let Sean see him like this.

Bare and vulnerable.

He leaned forward.

"You fucking bet I do, Babe..." Nate muttered against Sean's lips.

"Then go ahead, 'cause I'm all yours. Take what you want, Nate."

They came together in a sweet kiss, and Nate all too willingly grabbed the very bottom of Sean's hoodie.

The fabric was soft, and slightly fluffy on the inside. Nate could see how it would keep him nice and warm in the rainy and windy climate of Ireland, but he felt that, for visiting L.A. it was a bit much.

Sean would have it wrapped around his waist already if they weren't in a well air conditioned kitchen.

Nate rubbed the fabric of the soft seam with his thumb. "You gotta try and find me one of these. Virginia rather than Boston. I'd like a hoodie for my home state."

Sean smiled. "I thought you would go for Florida or Orlando."

Nate shrugged. "I can get those everywhere. I don't think I've ever seen a Virginia anything as far as clothes go. Are your arms getting tired?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah, help."

They chuckled together, and Nate finally began to peel the soft, blue material up.

"And I've seen some Virginia stuff before. They weren't hoodies but, they had keychains and hats."

Nate chuckled. "Straight Sean. You were an idiot and wore long-sleeves, so arms straight up."

Sean complied, and a muffled chuckle came from under the moving fabric.

Nate smiled when he saw a grinning Sean, when the hoodie gently slid away. It fell to the floor, right near Nate's leather belt.

"What are you giggling at?"

Sean let out a loud, sweet laugh. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

Nate gave him a quick peck. "I don't think so."

Sean grinned, and kissed back. "I'm pretty sure ye did."

Nate smirked and cupped Sean's face. "Nah, I don't remember saying anything."

Sean reached up and gently grabbed Nate's wrists. He moved his face forward slightly into Nate's warm hands, almost rubbing against them like a cat would. "Well, I remember it quite clearly."

"I think your memory might be a little messed up then. I didn't say a thing."

Sean slowly ran his fingers down from Nate's wrists, down his arms and rubbed around his elbows. Then his hands hooked their way back under his thighs. Sean's strong arms moved him up a tiny bit again, jostling Nate in the slightest.

"You're so cheeky, aren't you?"

Nate smiled and shrugged.

"Well... Guess I'll have to get that out of ye... Somehow."

Nate smirked. "Ooh, Bad boy over here." He teased.

Sean bumped him back into the wall again and Nate gasped out in surprise. Sean then leaned up and bit his ear with a growl, again loving that gauge between his teeth.

"Maybe I am." Sean muttered huskily. "I'm your bad boy, aren't I?"

"Maybe you are." Nate mimicked. "Now Sean, I think your requirements have all been met, hm? My neck is fucking purple and the pasty skin of my front is on display... So shall we move now? My bed is much warmer than this wall, let me tell ya."

Sean smiled. How was Nate so innocently casual with this?

"Oh, it is?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah! Oddly enough. Isn't that so unusual... OH! Know what else is weird about it? It's a lot softer too! Blankets are really nice, and we don't have any out here, so maybe that's why it's so much nicer in my room."

Sean chuckled. "I'm starting to get the feeling you don't like your kitchen much..."

"Not for this, you'd be right."

"Alright then, I get it. I won't hold this out any longer. Arms on my shoulders."

Nate obeyed, wrapping the appendages around Sean's neck. What an intimate position they were in. Surprisingly, he didn't mind anymore.

"Good, now off we go."

The hallway wasn't very long, Nate's white door being at the very end.

Slowly, the two moved. It was almost like every little step was being calculated. He was going slow on purpose, not kissing Nate on purpose. It gave Nate time to breathe. Prepare himself, as well as decide if this was suddenly too far.

Past the office. Past the bathroom. One last door, the only one on the left. The guest bedroom then.

Sean stopped just inches from Nate's white door.

The moment of truth. As much as Sean just wanted to turn the knob, throw Nate on the bed, and take him with the door still wide... He had to make sure Nate was still willing to go... Even further.

Even further with him. Was he really ready for Sean? He needed to know, for both their sakes.

"Are you really ready for this? I know we were joking a bit back there, but Nate this is serious. Are you ready for me?"

Against his chest, Sean could feel Nate's pounding heart through his thin, striped shirt. His slight panting breath, he could feel it on his face.

It still had the fresh scent of Nate's favorite watermelon gum.

He had shared some with Sean earlier. God, he had been a tease even then.

The two had been sitting on a cute little bench in the middle of this beautiful park Sean had never seen before.

Nate had just slipped out the small trident packet, and grinned as he watched a dog run by, then slipped a piece in his mouth.

He turned to Sean, who had been watching the same dog as it ran after it's blue frisbee. And he offered a piece.

Sean smiled and said, "Yes please."

Nate smiled back and slowly unwrapped said piece for the Irishman. But then he said, "Open wide."

Sean obliged, and watched with a blush as Nate leaned forward and held the gum out to his mouth. Sean bit it and pulled it out of his fingers, only then did he realize how close they had been.

Nate had groaned at him in protest as he chewed the gum. "What?" Sean then asked him.

"I was gonna pull it away at the last second!" Nate whined, crossing his arms.

That had been late in the afternoon, and as Sean carried Nate down the hall, through the windows he could see all the day's light fading, making way for the evening.

Sean smiled at the memory, it had been a sweet moment without any tension between them, but he needed to focus on the now.

Nate's answer was the most important thing right now. If things did go the way Sean was practically begging the gods for, they could discuss how wonderful their day together had been after.

As far as Sean knew, Nate hadn't experienced proper aftercare or cuddling in a long time. After-sex-cuddles and a nice bath was surprisingly amazing after such erotic experiences.

Then, Sean could really show how great he could be. He wanted to treat Nate right, in every situation.

"Sean... I'm so ready. Please."

And now, Nate was giving him the perfect opportunity. He just couldn't fuck it up.

They met in another sweet kiss, only one of many.

"Alright. Now I promise you, prep, cuddling, aftercare, safe word, and nothing but gentle. I will treat you better than anyone ever has. Anything ye command, is my honor. And I want ye ta' remember, ye deserve every bit of this attention."

Nate was blushing, and smiling like an idiot... But he couldn't feel anymore content with where he was right now.

In Sean's arms and care. It was just the two of them, the rest of the world wasn't there.

He was almost convinced already, Sean had done everything right.

He chuckled, and pulled Sean into a long passionate kiss. "Tell me all that again, once I'm on the bed," He muttered against his lips.

"Your wish is my command, My Prince."

Nate giggled. "If I'm a prince, then you're My King."

Sean felt himself twitch. Nate's king. The words went straight to his head.

"I think that little pet name does things to me..." He muttered. "Do you wanna say it again?"

Nate smirked, and pecked Sean's lips. "My king~"

Sean squeezed the muscular thighs in his hands, then opened the door.

Nate took the grope as a comforting gesture, and his breath hitched when he felt the cool breeze of his room on his bare back. This was really happening. This was finally happening.

Nate's room was plainly decorated. A bed in the middle of the room, white sheets, white pillows and a long blue comforter.

A desk a few feet from that bed, a small bookshelf as well. A dresser sat against the closest wall, and the infamous Snorlax pillow rested next to it.

Blue walls and a grey carpet finished the homey look.

Sean smirked slightly, which didn't go unnoticed.

"W-What?" Asked a nervous Nate.

Sean gestured with his head at the dresser, and Nate craned his neck to look.

He blushed a bright red and roughly bit his lip. "Oh."

On top of the dresser next to a small box of different colored gauges sat a small stuffed Charmander. And to the very right of the little Pokemon toy... A Septic Sam plushie sat at full attention.

"Sorry, I forgot he was in here..."

"Don't be sorry, Precious. I think he's nice and cute up there. He keeps you protected at night doesn't he?"

Nate smiled a little -still embarrassed- and nodded. "Yeah, little Sammy makes sure I have nice dreams."

"Good. But tonight... That's going to be my job."

Nate nodded, and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes, Sean."

"Good boy."

And damn did it make Nate twitch, and his breath hitch. Fuck his fucking praise kink!

Sean kicked the door shut, and walked towards Nate's tidy bed. Nate hid his face in the strong Irishman's shoulder, breathing deeply and calmly.

He was ready for this, he was calm, Sean was going to treat him right. And if he didn't, his safe word was his protection.

As Sean leaned over, and Nate's back touched his soft, warm sheets, Nate looked back up at him.

"Sean, just real quick... What is my safe word? Say it so you remember, and I'll feel safer."

"Noodles." Sean didn't miss a beat. "Your safe word is noodles, and when you say it, I stop."

Nate nodded, and smiled that beautiful, innocent smile. "Good. Now we can do this. I'm ready, you've been ready."

Sean smiled, and leaned in impossibly closer. Their lips brushed together, and sent sparks down their own spines.

"Kiss me."

Sean didn't need to be asked twice. Closing the distance between him and Nate without a second thought. And god it just felt so nice, it was a slice of pure heaven in a second for them. They were just so content with each other.

"I'm gonna let you go, and I want you to pick a nice comfy position to start in. I won't rush you, get comfy and tell me when you're ready for me."

Nate nodded, and his legs unwrapped themselves from Sean's waist. His feet touched the cold carpet as his legs hung down. And his arms fell until his long fingers grazed the fluffy comforter.

Sean gave him one last comforting peck, and he stood up and stepped back. He watched Nate intently as he moved himself up on the bed.

Nate laid his head down on his own pillows and stared up at the ceiling. He forced himself to take in deep breaths as his limbs settled themselves the best they could.

His fingers were cold, and his hands were shaking, so he gripped the sheets.

He raised one knee up, and the other leg stuck out straight.

Closing his eyes, he imagined the soft blanket he gripped was Sean. His soft pale skin. He already missed the feeling, even though he knew he would be joined by it again.

His eyes suddenly flew open when he heard a loud sound on his left.

Sean was there, and he had opened his window.

"Sean?"

"Sorry, I know you were relaxing yourself and everything, but I thought this would be a smart move. Things can get a little... Stuffy. You know?"

Nate only nodded. He did know. It was always hot and uncomfortable in the room after sex. From the smell, the heat, everything. The open window would help them.

"I get it, yeah." Nate took another deep breath,

"You alright?"

"I'm ready Sean."

"Already? Are you sure, Precious?"

"Yes... Please, it's been too long. I need you now, and I know you need me too."

Sean smiled and walked towards the bed, placing one knee up on the sheets. "I do need you."

He mounted the bed, and smirked at Nate.

Nate smiled back, though he was still nervous and embarrassed. He hadn't been laid out for anyone like this in years.

Half naked on his bed, waiting for a sexy Irish bastard to crawl over him.

And he did. Sean crawled over him, careful to avoid his knee. Nate was very glad too, Cristina would grab him and fold his leg down if- No! He couldn't think of her! This was Sean, not Cristina. He was with Sean now.

Sean's hands landed right above Nate's shoulders, one thigh in between Nate's, and the other right on the outside of his leg.

Nate blushed a bright red. Sean's position, over him. It was so intimate. It couldn't be this easy... He was getting exactly what he wanted.

He could already feel Sean's thigh tauntingly close to the erection in his pants. His other knee pressed right against the outside of Nate's thigh, and this amazing warmth was flaring up there.

And his arms. His hands right by his head, keeping him down and still. He felt caged, but at the same time he didn't feel trapped or overwhelmed by Sean at all.

How was he so good at this? So experienced and considerate? He was taking what he wanted, yet treating Nate with the utmost respect and care.

It felt amazing.

"You look beautiful down there, you know..."

Nate smiled bashfully. "I do?"

Sean smiled, and one hand rubbed tenderly at Nate's cheek. "Of course, don't you know this by now? I'm crazy about you. Beautiful is such a damn understatement."

Nate smirked. His hands were slowly able to release the sheets. He couldn't control his fingers as they wandered up Sean's muscular arms. Then he gripped Sean's shirt, and used it to help pull himself up.

Sean's position faltered the slightest bit with the strong pull, but he managed to keep himself up.

Nate hid his face in Sean's chest, and just breathed in his deep scent. He smelled like grass and rain, he smelled like fresh air and carelessness. It was wonderful.

"Thank you."

Sean nuzzled his little Prince's head with his chin with a smile. "Of course, My Prince. Now lay back down for me. I need to show you just how much you deserve this."

"W-What did you say?" Nate muttered as his back hit the bed again.

Sean knew exactly what he was supposed to say.

"Nate... You can command me anyway you want. You deserve every bit of my attention."

Nate let out the smallest, cutest little whimper Sean had ever heard.

"Hush, Baby," He muttered. "Tell me your kinks, I want to make this amazing for you. Don't be shy now..."

Nate blushed and forced himself to look away from the intense gaze that seemed to be devouring him already. They were taking him apart piece by piece.

He couldn't wait for Sean's skilled hands to do the same.

"You know them already. S-Sean I told you... It's just dirty talk and biting a-and, you know pinning."

"Good, then we can get this sex-show on the road."

Sean leaned down, and started the show off with kissing Nate's long neck again.

Naturally, Nate didn't object as Sean kissed over the hickeys and bite marks again. It felt nice, though a little painful as well. The hickeys were already sensitive with a small bruising pain when touched.

Sean let out a long growl when he was finally able to move down past where the shirt collar used to be.

Nate's chest was completely open to him now, and he couldn't be happier to tend to the sensitive skin.

His hands tenderly held Nate's cheek, and his side, right up by his ribcage. It helped hold him still as he squirmed the slightest bit.

Sean's lips were hot and wet on his pecks. He was leaving large hickeys there too. He wasn't kidding when he said chest, neck and hips.

Nate now knew, he was going to be fairly bruised within the hour.

And he was okay with it.

He was beyond okay with it, he was aroused by the thought.

Both Sean's large hands trialed roughly up his torso, squeezing and tapping and touching. It was amazing in every sense of the word.

"O-Oh Sean~" Nate moaned as Sean bit this one spot on his chest. He hadn't known that little area was sensitive. That, or he'd forgotten in the dry spell.

"Right there, Hun?"

Nate nodded. "Y-Yeah. It felt nice, I- AH!"

Nate jolted in surprise as Sean's tongue harshly lapped over his nipple. He was even more so shocked at how loud he had gotten by such a simple, lusty gesture.

However, for Sean, the volume only encouraged him on.

He pinched both the buds, it would be gentle then suddenly harsh. He relished in the oh so arousing, pleasured sounds. Only looking up when they suddenly became muffled.

Nate's hands were pressed over his mouth, blocking the sound as best they could.

Sean lunged forward and snatched Nate's wrists in his hands.

Nate let out a small screech in shock. Sean was so quick!

The Irishman looked down at the musician below him with such a lustful look. It made Nate squirm the slightest bit.

Sean held him firmly against the mattress, with his hands pinned down on either side of his head.

He groaned quietly through his bitten lip as his cock twitched. He really did like this too much.

And it was Sean McLoughlin, the Youtube sensation Jacksepticeye, who was hovering over his half naked body making it all the more arousing.

Nate stared up at the man, a certain fear present in his eyes.

Sean leaned in to lick his ear. "Don't do that, I need to know what I'm doing to you."

Nate blushed, but shook his head, he could be loud. Very loud. He had even gotten complaints before about "The strange screaming coming from your house... Do you have kids?"

That had been one of the most embarrassing moments in his life. It had only been a week since he had first moved in.

"Oh come on~," Sean encouraged, quickly nuzzling noses with Nate.

"No Sean, I'm super loud. I'll disturb everybody within a one mail radius."

"C'mon... That's okay. Who cares?"

"The neighbors with children!"

"They'll be fine! The kiddies are probably asleep anyway."

"Sean..."

"Come on! Please, you need to learn to let it all go..."

Nate raised a curious brow. "Let it all go? What do you mean?"

Sean smiled sweetly at him, and even giggled a little as he nuzzled Nate's hair with his nose.

"Just let it all go. This room... Is the only room. There is no other."

Nate shook his head, rather confused. "Sean, what?"

"Hush Nate, I'm goin' ta' use something I learned a little while ago. It's nothing too much, I'm just going to help you focus and relax. Is that okay?"

Nate nodded, and pulled a little at his still-pinned-down wrists.

Sean merely chuckled at this.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you go for this. Ye gotta' get used to it right?"

"I-I guess..."

"Good boy," Sean muttered right by his ear.

Sean lowered his head to kiss Nate's exposed throat sweetly, making Nate moan out the cutest little sound Sean had ever heard.

"Now, look me straight in my eyes, Love."

Nate did.

"Take some deep breaths, and focus only on me, okay?"

Nate did.

"Now imagine this room is the only room there ever was. Do not think about the hallway or the kitchen. There is only this room. Are you imagining?"

Nate nodded, and shut his eyes to help focus his mind.

"Good. You're free to be as loud as you want, because there is no one, but me, who can hear you. No one is outside this room. Nothing is outside this room."

Sean leaned in and tenderly kissed Nate's lips.

"We're the only ones here. There is nothing else. Just focus on me, okay? Okay my good boy?"

Nate's breath hitched and his eyes snapped open. Sean was going to kill him if he kept calling him that.

He was greeted with the dark, smiling face of Sean, so close to his own.

"Okay?"

Nate smiled. "Okay."

The two shared a quick peck on the lips. "Nothing's outside this room?"

Nate smiled and kissed Sean's jaw tenderly, Sean turned his head to help Nate along.

"Nothing's outside this room... And it's just you and me."

"Good job. I thought you would take a bit more convincing Lovely. But you seem to adapt quickly. You've been excited for me, huh? You want to get a move on and not waste time with little pep talks, is it?"

Nate blushed. "Well, of course I've been excited for you. What did you expect?"

"I'm not patronizing you. I'm glad you want me so bad," Sean paused to lean in and give Nate the smallest of nips right under his chin.

"That excitement is contagious. And you're just so beautiful. Look at this handsome body. God Nate, I promise I'll take care of you. I love this good boy so much."

Nate's breath hitched surprisingly loud, and he quickly looked away from Sean, a bright blush on his face.

Sean merely kissed his cheek and jaw, a smirk on his face. The fucker knew what he was doing.

"Your praise kink is hot."

"God don't tempt me..." Nate muttered.

Sean chuckled, and nuzzled his nose into Nate's neck, causing the other man to let out small giggles. "Maybe I should though. You cheeky little snack."

Nate giggled louder. "I'm not a snack Sean! You can't eat me."

Sean smiled, and raised a smug eyebrow as he forced more giggles from Nate.

"Was that a challenge, Lovely?" Sean whispered.

Nate could feel Sean's serene smile on his skin, and it was an amazing feeling, if not a bit ticklish. Sean's beard had gotten longer with his hair, and was prodding his tender skin.

"Maybe it is. What would you do then?"

Sean nuzzled Nate's skin so affectionately. Nate had forgotten how nice those little nuzzles could be.

"Well, I'll have to rise to that challenge. I don't think you'd object very much. Would you?"

"Of course not. Do what you want, but be warned, I'm not easy to please."

Sean smiled and nipped Nate's neck. "I doubt that."

Nate smiled. He tried to move his torso up to hold Sean, or nuzzle against him, maybe pay him a nice kiss back.

He had forgotten about the strong hands wrapped around his wrists.

He did, however, remember and let out a small 'oh', when he couldn't even bring his shoulders up off the bed.

Sean laughed and finally pulled his head out of Nate's neck to look him in the eye.

"For example, the fact I have you pinned still."

Sean lightly squeezed Nate's wrists, and that was all it took to elicit a small whimper from the musician.

"Not easy to please? Are you so sure? You seem to be just so vulnerable... And come on! Don't get me started on all those little kinks of yours."

Sean bit Nate. And Nate moaned out.

"They make you so easy, Baby. Just a little something can get the biggest reaction from you... Like, how about this?"

"W-What?"

"Oh nothing too much, just... Can you feel my hands squeezing those wrists of yours?"

Sean squeezed Nate's wrists just a little. Once. Twice. He made Nate feel it, but was still as gentle as could be.

Sean didn't want Nate to feel trapped, forced or in pain.

Nate bit his lip hard.

Sean had squeezed just enough.

"S-Sean, don't do this to me..." He begged. "You promised you wouldn't judge me."

Sean stopped. He could feel the tension in the room change as everything went serious again. He frowned and kissed Nate's forehead a few soothing times.

"I'm sorry Baby. I wasn't teasing you, but was it too much? Am I being too much for you right now?"

Nate smiled up at him, though it was a bit weary.

Sean saw the hesitation in Nate's eyes now, and it was like a staple in his heart. Fuck.

"I-I... A little. I'm sorry, but you scared me a bit. No one ever really used my kinks against me like that. I'm not used to it..."

"Was it too intense?"

Nate nodded, and turned his head away from Sean. He couldn't look him in the eye. He was being weak, wasn't he?

"Y-Yeah. I-I mean, I liked it, but..."

Sean smiled understandingly. "But you're not ready for that yet?"

"Yeah... That's exactly it. We can maybe try that later... But not on our first time together. Is that okay?"

Sean slowly moved his hands off Nate's wrists and gently dragged his fingers down the long arms.

"Absolutely, My Lovely. I'm sorry I scared you."

Nate smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. We can start again, but make it slow okay? A slow build up? It's so nice to take it slow with you."

Sean's breath caught in his throat, and he could feel himself blush. "M-Me too- I mean, yeah it is."

Nate chuckled. "Did I fluster you again, Sean?"

Sean's arms moved slowly as they wrapped around Nate, and they pulled him up to sit, so Sean could hug him so close and nice and sweetly.

Nate gasped quietly, but was eager to hold Sean back.

"Yes you did, you damn marvel! I love you, and with you waving that tender shit around willy nilly, of course I'm flustered again."

Nate giggled, but it quickly turned into a loud gasp when Sean began tenderly kissing his neck and jaw again.

"Do you have any idea... What you do to me, Nate?"

"Sean... Hah..." Nate closed his eyes as Sean gave him a particularly long kiss.

Another kiss, at the base of his collarbone, and he found himself resting his forehead on Sean's shoulder.

"I can give a guess."

Sean smiled. "I'm sure you can," Sean kissed so nicely along Nate's shoulders, and even moved down a bit to nibble his back and shoulder blades. "I have made it rather obvious for you."

"Oh have you? I was the one who invited you into my bedroom, ya know."

"Yes," Sean pulled his face from Nate's back. "But,"

Nate was on his back again, staring up at the Jacksepticeye as a lusty smirk spread on his face.

"I'm the one who’s got you down on the bed."

Sean's words were a delicious growl and Nate shivered. "Fine then. I think I'm ready to start up again."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled, lusty and smug. "Absolutely, now get that damn shirt off before I decide to rip it off you." He threatened.

God, Sean had thirty more seconds before it became a promise instead.

"Really? This is one of my favorite shirts! You wouldn't!"

"I will if you don't shut up and get in gear."

"And what if I get mad at you?" Sean whispered.

Nate chuckled. "Don't threaten me with a good time, Baby."

Sean smiled. "Fine. Shirts coming off then. Be careful though, I wouldn't want you to be blinded by my beauty."

Nate snorted. "You look like a potato. Don't brag so much."

Sean cast him a challenging look as his hands slipped from Nate's torso and to the bottom of his shirt. Though, he said nothing, he would let his body do the talking.

And he put on a show for the man laying under him.

He took it agonizingly slow, inching the striped clothing up his body.

Nate's eyes would widen more as every little bit of the pale skin was slowly uncovered. He had previously been joking by comparing Sean to a potato. But Sean was damn hot.

Once the shirt was off, Nate was enthralled in the sight of Sean and his body.

Nate couldn't stop his own hands as they reached out and touched him. His fingers and palms ran over the muscles and V-line. Sean grunted a little as Nate messed with his happy trail and belly button.

Nate loved every inch of Sean's body, and couldn't believe he was touching it like he was. He couldn't believe he was getting his desires like this. It couldn't be this easy.

"You really do have abs of steel." He said.

Sean smirked. "I did tell you back in the kitchen, didn't I? And to think you laughed at me."

"Oh hush." Nate found himself moving his hands up, to Sean's chest. His hands rubbed around Sean's neck and shoulders, mapping everything, remembering it.

Then they casually slipped down to Sean's pale pink nipples. Sean groaned and shook as Nate first brushed over them.

And Nate did it again. Brushing over both the hardening buds with his fingers, and rubbing the slightest bit.

Sean seemed to love it. His eyes were shut tight, and his teeth were clenched.

His hands gripped Nate's back and his bicep tightly as Nate continued on with the electric stimulation. And the nipples slowly became swollen.

Nate relished in the loud moan that Sean couldn't keep down.

He was doing that to him. He was making Sean feel so pleasured. And it filled his head with pride, joy and the slightest bit of arrogance.

"Nate, enough Baby, get away from those."

Nate twisted again, and Sean cried out.

"Nate really, they're starting to hurt..."

Nate smiled, and finally let his long fingers slip to hug around Sean's waist.

"Alright..." Nate leaned in and licked over both the buds soothingly as a quick apology. Which got one final groan from deep in Sean's throat.

"Baby~" He groaned.

Nate smirked. "Yes?~"

Sean chuckled, and Nate felt it against his lips on Sean's throat. He nipped a little.

"What do you need, Baby?"

"Kiss me." Sean demanded.

Nate didn't need to be told twice. They clashed, roughly making out as Sean laid them both down on the bed again. His body over Nate's. Their torsos and chests rubbing together.

It was amazing. Sean's body on his.

The warmth, the passion. It was almost too much.

Their tongues tangled in a heated battle, just like back in the kitchen. It was all so loving yet lustful.

The pleasure and emotions flashy through both men's bodies.

They wanted more.

They needed more.

They needed each other so badly, they couldn't stop now.

"Sean... Give me more." Nate whispered into the Irishman's lips.

He obliged, basically shoving his tongue down Nate's throat. Nate loved it.

"Oh god, Sean!" He cried as Sean ground down on his clothed erection with his own.

"Like it, Baby? You did that to me you know."

Nate blushed, and his eyes sealed shut as Sean grinded on him. He bit his lip and a deep groan came from his mouth. How was Sean so good at this? He seemed to know exactly what to do to make Nate feel perfect.

"You're beautiful you know." Sean said suddenly.

Nate's eyes snapped open in surprise. "W-What?"

Sean cupped Nate's flushed face delicately in his hands. His thumbs softly ran over his cheeks and lips.

Nate soaked up the attention, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the warm hands.

Sean smiled as he did so. To say Nate was adorable would be such an understatement.

"I said you're beautiful. You're fucking gorgeous."

Sean gave Nate a long, passionate kiss. It made Nate feel dizzy. Breathless. Adored.

"And I wanna make you mine. You'll belong to me, and I'll belong to you. Do you want that? Nate, after this, there is no turning back,"

Nate nodded, and stared up into Sean's sparkling eyes. Where they looked bright blue under the kitchen's light, they now sparkled a deep grey.

They were foggy and hazy with desire for Nate. And that look almost made Nate self conscious.

He knew he had tattoos and muscles, but he never thought he was much to look at. Sean seemed to feel differently, but Nate didn't want to disappoint him.

"Nate, can I take you?"

Nate smiled, and leaned up the few inches to Sean's lips. "Please, Sean. Just do it already."

"If you insist, My Lovely."

Sean's hands braced themselves on Nate's shoulders, pinning him down in the sheets.

"I'll make you feel so good, I promise."

Nate smiled and turned his head to kiss Sean's arms a little. "You better keep that promise."

Sean slowly began to circle his hips above Nate's, rubbing their hard dicks together.

His teeth sunk into Nate's shoulder, and Nate's teeth clamped down on his lip on instinct.

"Nothin' is outside this room, r-remember Baby."

"Mmm~ Y-Yeah I- Eumf! K-Know. I know."

"Good. No more lip b-biting."

Nate nodded. He couldn't find it in himself to force out any coherent words. Sean was just grinding into his hips so delectably.

Sean was now kissing right above his belly button, adoring Nate's tiny belly. He nibbled on the tiny bit of healthy chub, and Nate giggled loudly.

Sean smiled adoringly into the skin, and nibbled it again, just for the joyful sound.

"Sean! Gah, your fucking beard. It's so scratchy! AH!"

"Ticklish, Nate?" Sean asked as he nibbled the sensitive skin again.

"You already know that answer you fucker! Ah, hey!"

Sean grinned. "Tickle, tickle bitch." And Sean licked all around Nate's belly button. Then kissed all over Nate's adorable tummy.

Nate burst into giggles. "No! AH!"

He raised his arms and tried to shove Sean's face away, still giggling and not getting anywhere.

"Sean! Stop it! You've marked it enough!" Nate giggled.

Sean smiled, and with one last little kiss to Nate's belly, he pulled back to look Nate in the eyes. His hands moved off Nate's shoulders and slowly went down his body, until they were on his hips, and his fingers were tangled in the pockets and belt loops of the jeans.

"Nate, can I take these off?"

Nate smirked. "Only if yours comes off too."

Sean matched Nathan's smirk. "Deal. Lift your hips, please."

Nate obeyed. And after Sean made sure the button and zipper were taken care of, he gently pulled the jeans down Nate's legs. Nate even lifted his ankles so Sean could slip them all the way off.

"Your turn." Muttered Nate once Sean settled above him again.

Sean reached down to undo the button, but Nate suddenly reached out and swatted them away.

"Put those down. This is my job, damnit."

Sean places his hands on either side of Nate's shoulders, acting as a human cage again.

Nate didn't seem to notice as he focused all his attention on Sean's pants.

He slipped out the button, and shamelessly rubbed his thumb down Sean's desire as he unzipped the jeans next.

Sean grunted at this, but didn't reprimand him in any way, only sending him a playful scolding look.

It went completely unnoticed.

Nate eased the garments off Sean hips, down his ass and past his thighs. Sean had to shimmy a bit and lift his legs, one by one, to assist Nate in stripping him.

Since Sean refused to let Nate up to finish the job, Sean had to kick his pants off the rest of the way for him. It took a moment, and Nate was doing his best to muffle the laughter bubbling up inside him.

But, when Sean finally did escape his pants, and turn back to look at Nathan- "Oh fuck."

Nate, laid out on his back, his arms folded under his head, lips and legs slightly parted. He looked fucking gorgeous.

There was a smirk tugging at his lips, as Sean's eyes scrapped over him.

"You like what you see Sean?"

That smug little minx knew what he was doing.

Sean shamelessly broke eye contact with the musician, and scanned down his body.

His chest and neck, covered in Sean's own hickeys and bite marks.

His nipples are the slightest bit swollen.

A small red ring around his belly button where Sean had been nibbling and licking and tickling.

He looked amazing. So beautiful, and Sean couldn't help the possessiveness bubbling up in his chest and throat.

He grabbed Nate's hips and hoisted them up the slightest bit. Nate yelped at the sudden body jerk.

"Sorry." Sean muttered.

Nate merely giggled, embarrassed at Sean's distracted state. He never thought he was much to look at without clothes on.

Maybe he was wrong.

Under Sean's hands, the cloth was smooth, and warm from Nate's heated skin.

The clothing hugged him perfectly.

His pelvic bones were visible right beneath the tight seam.

His hips, ass and thighs didn't leave anything to the imagination. Good god he was too enticing for his own good.

Sean unintentionally licked his lips.

He damn well knew, he would be the only one to ever see Nathan laid out like this.

Nate was his now.

Sean didn't care if it was fucking selfish to think, but he would never let anyone else see the pure beauty under him.

No one else deserved Nate.

A wiggle of Nate's hips and Sean couldn't hold himself back.

He threw himself over Nate and bit his hip. Hard.

Nate cried out as the teeth closed on the bone. It sent a shock of both pleasure and ache through his stomach, and he reached out and gripped the bed sheets.

"Christ Sean!" He cried as he pulled at the soft blanket.

For a few, torturous seconds, Sean nibbled on that poor hip of Nathan's. Then, when he finally pulled off, his lips held the widest smirk.

"Aww, sorry Baby~"

Nate blushed, and quickly turned his head to look at the blue blanket he was still gripping.

"You're a dick..."

"Aww, don't be mad at me! Come on..."

Sean paused to kiss lovingly at Nate's shoulder, and in a slow soothing gesture of apology for his sudden roughness, he moved those open mouthed kisses all the way down Nate's broad shoulder and down his bicep, tricep, forearm, wrist and hand.

"So muscular," Is what he had muttered as he did so. Leaving the smallest of love bites on the big muscles lining Nate's body.

Nate groaned. Sean was good at apologizing, he'd give him that much.

"Sean... Just do it already."

"Hm?" Sean looked Nate in the eyes. "What?"

"God, I want you already. Please, just do it."

Sean smiled, and kissed the swollen lips of his lover. "Since you asked me so sweetly..."

Neither of the men had felt it when their boxers disappeared, the kissing was too intense.

Nate, however, jerked away when Sean's fingers dipped between the flesh of his ass.

"Oh! I-I hadn't noticed..."

"Me neither."

Sean had only just noticed himself. When his finger has brushed purposefully over Nate's rim, Nate's hands squeezed his bare hip hard, fingers digging in for a split second.

"Do you think you're ready?" Sean asked sweetly.

"I don't know," Nate muttered. "But I want this. I want this so bad. Sean, I need you now."

Sean's breath hitched. He couldn't think when Nate said shit like that. It was too tender, too loving for him to handle.

It was too surreal.

He had been fighting for Nate's heart for years, and now he was finally pinned in between his arms.

Nate was all he ever wanted, and now he had him.

"Alright. So this is really what you want?"

Nate groaned. "How many times are you gonna ask that? Yes Sean, I'm really ready, get your ass in gear."

Sean chuckled. "Fine, fine, I'll get moving. Be patient though, Baby. You need to be carefully prepared and ready for me."

As Sean said this, his fingers had once again crept in between Nate's flesh.

Nate groaned out as the mischievous digits brushed over his asshole again.

"F-Fine Sean, just don't take too long."

The Irishman chuckled. "Don't worry, this part will feel good too. Just might take a minute."

For a moment, the only sounds were Nate's quiet groans.

"We're gonna need some lube first. Is there any in the nightstand?"

Nate nodded his head, and slowly tried to shift on his side so he could retrieve it for them.

Sean stopped him by gently snatching Nate's outstretched hand into his own, pulling it away and giving it the gentlest of kisses. "I'll get it Baby, you sit nice and comfy right here. Take some deep breaths maybe. We're really starting to get into this."

Nate nodded. "O-Okay."

Sean moved up to his knees, looming over Nate as he straddled him and leaned over to reach the drawer of the nightstand.

Upon opening the drawer the few contents inside moved and rolled about, making sound and startling Nathan.

Sean spotted the lube immediately. It was placed right next to an old alarm clock that probably needed a change of batteries. The other contents of the nightstand consisted of a small notebook and a tiny little charm that caught Sean's eye.

It was a silver clover, slightly worn down from rubbing and holding. Sean lightly twirled it in his hand, his left hand now held the black bottle.

Upon further examination, the little blue gem, directly in the middle of the metal glinted from the street light coming through the window.

Nate's house was all one floor, and the road was visible from his bedroom window.

Though Sean would have preferred to not be so visible -especially with the blinds wide open- but the blue and orange street lights were nice. And the sounds from the occasional passing car helped when the room went silent.

The rhombus-shaped gem was beautiful. Sean couldn't help but run his thumb down it and feel the little bumps of the cold charm.

"I didn't take you as someone who believed in luck, Nate."

"What?"

Sean held up the little clover for Nate to see.

"Oh, that. I don't really, but I've always had trouble with nightmares and feeling lonely. When I would hold that or fiddle with it, it always gave me the slightest bit of hope. I would focus on only the charm, and it made the world go away for a while."

Sean nodded, and felt that painful pang in his heart again. Poor Nathan.

"I see, well, maybe with this baby on the nightstand, it'll give me a bit of confidence too."

Nate chuckled. "Maybe. Why don't you try it?"

Sean smiled and gave Nate a short, sweet kiss.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked, a lovesick look on his face.

The expression made Nate lose his thought for a moment, then he smirked. "Luck of the Irish I'm sure."

Sean smirked and nipped harshly at Nate's bottom lip.

"Smug little..."

He trailed off, pulling Nate into a quick yet rough kiss. His tongue barely dipping inside the other man's mouth before they tore away from each other.

"Smug little Baby."

Nate only grinned, watching carefully as Sean dropped the charm, closed the drawer, and settled over him again with the lube in his hand.

"Are you sure you're-"

"Oh my god Sean! Yes!"

They chuckled together. Then Sean turned, and flipped open the bottle cap with a pop.

"I promise I'll use a lot of this. I know to be gentle with you."

Nate nodded. "You remember the safe word?"

"Noodles... I wouldn't forget something so important. By the way, how did you come up with noodles?"

Nate smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I had spaghetti before you got here."

Sean laughed. "Oh, now I got it. Was it just what was fresh on your mind earlier?"

"Yeah..."

"You know what? Understandable."

They laughed together for a sweet moment. Then Sean leaned in, so close to Nate.

Nate was sure he looked as shamelessly lovesick as Sean as they came together in a slow, sweet kiss.

Their tongues met and rubbed along each other longingly. Neither of the two had any intent to take control of the other. They just enjoyed the feeling of being united like this.

With every sly twist of Nate's tongue, Sean felt exhilarating shivers and jolts shoot through his body.

And Nate said he was the good kisser. Nate needed to give himself some credit.

The kiss was so entrancing, so desperate and affectionate, but Nate yanked away from Sean as a low groan erupted from his mouth.

"You sneaky b-astard." He rumbled.

Sean's first digit was buried inside him, and it felt strange to say the least.

"Sorry, I thought it would be best if you were... Distracted for the first, you know... Finger."

Nate nodded. "W-Well thanks for the th-thought."

Nate took a few deep breaths, as the digit moved just a bit.

"G-Gah! Oh~"

"Is it starting to feel good, already?" Sean asked.

Nate shook his head. "Is it supposed to? S'just weird."

Sean shrugged, and soothingly kissed at Nate's shoulders, just to calm him.

"No, it's... Going to be weird for a little while. But I promise it'll feel better soon."

"I know, I've been told that multiple times by Zach, Andy-My friends."

"You have? Really?" Asked Sean.

"I'm an openly bisexual man. Of course I have."

"Fair enough." Sean said, and he turned his attention to the slowest, most uncomfortable part of the night.

Prep was never fun the first time. Sean, despite his own arousal and desperation, took any movement incredibly slow.

He wanted to make sure this awkward, uncomfortable moment wouldn't hurt or feel unbearable.

He didn't want this, the moment when they were finally so close to what they both needed, to be the moment Nate finally had to tap out.

Nate seemed more durable than that. Still, Sean couldn't be too careful.

"You think you can take another?"

"Y-Yeah. Go ahead."

"Alright."

Sean slowly dipped his middle finger inside, pushing in just up to his knuckles. He moved very carefully as he pumped them in and out.

Nate was squirming now, grunting the slightest bit and even gritting his teeth.

"G-God! Sean this is so weird!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, but...But good god! Can you... Make it a little quicker? I want you already. Please?"

Sean blushed. "Really? You need me that bad, huh?"

Nate raised a brow. "Haven't I made that clear already?"

Sean smirked. "No."

In a flash, Sean had Nate in his clutch once more. Only using one strong hand to pin down Nate's wrists again.

"No you haven't." He continued with lusty, sparkling eyes.

Nate could only stare up at him, with a bright red face, gritted teeth and all his breath caught in his throat.

"O-Oh."

Sean could see Nate's arousal begin twitching, god Nate really did like this.

Nate was beyond embarrassed. He could see Sean's eyes as they trailed down to his erection over and over again.

He had no way to cover himself.

No way to protect his dignity... And yet, it felt as though he not only didn't need to be protected, but didn't want to be either. Not if he was with Sean.

He couldn't remember what feeling safe while exposed felt like.

Now he did, and it was a surprisingly nice feeling.

Holding his trust in a lover was something that was far in Nate's past, but with the handsome Irishman above him. Pining him. He could see it in his near future.

"In fact," Sean muttered, leaning in. "I think you should say it again. Come on, yell out how much you need this... My Prince."

"I... Um, o-okay? S-Sean, I need y-you?"

"Third one." Sean muttered, and slipped in another finger.

"Gah! Give me more of a warning, dammit. I-I need you now, hurry."

Sean smirked. "That's more like it, Cutie."

Sean licked up the side of Nate's thigh roughly, unexpectedly, and the sensation made Nate squeak.

"Ah!"

"Oh that reaction," Sean muttered. "Just for that, I think I'm goin' ta' treat those thighs of yours."

"W-Why?" Nate asked, as he struggled the slightest bit against Sean's tight grip.

Sean smirked, and Nate could feel his breath over his thigh, making the fine hairs stand on end.

"Because, they've looked enticing since the beginning. I want to give them a little loving too."

Nate blushed. This teasing made him feel good, but so flustered and embarrassed.

He forced himself to look away from Sean, instead observing the fireflies outside the window.

Sean smirked as he nibbled the slightest bit on Nate's skin. "Oh come on, who wouldn't want to play with those cute legs of yours."

Nate wished he could hide his face deep in the pillows.

"Sean! Don't say things like that. You'll make me... Feel shy." He muttered.

"Aww, don't feel shy Baby." Sean cooed, as he lovingly nuzzled Nate's leg with his nose.

"I can't help it!" Nate squirmed. "I'm not used to this attention! AH!"

Nate cried out so suddenly as Sean prodded that virgin nerve, about three inches in.

Sean chuckled. "Well that's going to change real quick. 'Cause, Baby, I just found it."

"Yeah, I kinda picked up on-AH!" Nate tried to retort, but Sean roughly jabbed his prostate again, successfully cutting him off.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, I've got my hand in your ass."

"Get it out if you wanna complain." He joked.

"Fine," Sean mumbled with a smirk. "I wanted to eat you out anyway."

Nate blushed, and his eyes widened when Sean's fingers did disappear. He was being serious?!

"Wait! Sean, you're actually about to... To r-rim m-me?"

The Irishman smirked, his arm wrapped under the small of Nate's back, and he lifted his hips off the bed, into his own lap.

Nate was forced to readjust, bracing his legs on either side of Sean's lap as he squirmed.

"Sean... If you really are gonna, you know... Do this... Let me go for it? I'll probably have to grip something."

Sean chuckled and released Nate.

Nate smiled, and quickly reached out to grab Sean's strong shoulders again. "I'm gonna need these, thanks."

Sean laughed. "Sure. Just grab onto me, and be as rough as you want, I'm not gonna complain."

Nate nodded, and moved to stare down at the two hands now lifting his hips.

"Ye ready fer this tongue of mine?"

Nate sputtered. "Why are you so fucking direct?! And why are you suddenly more Irish? Can you control that shit or something?"

Sean laughed, shrugging. "Who knows. And why complain about my directness? Maybe you just can't handle this Gaelic warrior of a man."

Nate smirked.

"Oh really? Well, I know I can handle you. Give me everything, Sean. I'm curious after all. So," Nate leaned up as much as he could with his spread legs and gripped hips.

He got as close to Sean's face as he could manage.

"Why don't we see how much I can really take?"

Sean smirked, and leaned in for a heated peck.

"God, you're too hot Nathan. Fine then, try not to enjoy yourself too much, okay Baby?"

Nate chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about little old me-Oh~"

Sean was already lapping at his entrance with surprising vigor.

"O-Oh my fucking g-go-d." He muttered as Sean licked his thighs first.

God, he was already moaning, and he could feel building pressure in his stomach and pelvis. Sean was just so good, his tongue so sinful.

When Sean first started to lick him, the feeling was strange, but when the wet muscle ran over the right place, Nate couldn't stop himself from moaning over and over again. Sean's tongue forced the lewd sounds out of him, and he couldn't hold himself back from so much pleasure.

His legs were twitching, and he was doing his best to not kick out on either side of Sean. He was also now gripping the sheets with one hand - the other still on Sean's shoulder - in hopes it would keep him from pushing back towards Sean.

Though his urges for more were so hard to control. Especially when Sean's tongue finally dipped inside of him.

He had never heard himself make such a sound, he was so out of control.

It was incredible.

Sean was taken aback by the scream pulled from Nate's throat, but enjoyed it so much. It meant he was pleasing Nate, and that Nate had really let go of his fear of being heard.

Sean smirked to himself as he dipped his tongue in again, and pulled out an equally loud scream.

Sean had rimmed people before. He had always been an ass man. And though it had been years since his last tongue-fuck, he knew what he was fucking doing.

He traced out the alphabet on Nate's clenching and twitching hole, and he was enjoying it so much.

Nate seemed to like the letters P, T, Z, X and W. So Sean ran through them over and over, occasionally worming his tongue inside Nathan just for that extra pleasure both men received.

"Sean, oh god! SEAN! Ah-Ah! G-Gonna cu-um... Y-You should st-stop. St-stop!"

Sean obeyed, and with one more long lick up the perineum, one last wretched moan yanked out of Nate's throat, and he pulled away licking his lips.

"You tasted amazing." He said as Nate took in harsh breaths.

"I... T-Thanks?"

Sean smiled. "You're welcome." He smartly replied.

"F-Fucking smart-ass." Nate muttered. "Jesus! I-I need to breath. Th-That freaking... Took all my breath away."

Sean smirked and kissed Nate's stomach while he lubed up his own dick. He refused to let Nate get even a single moment of rest.

And Nate jolted at the sensation of teeth on his hip, losing his breath once again. And it made him sharply inhale to get the breath back in.

Sean was a cruel fucker just for that.

"That felt amazing..." Nate suddenly admitted.

"Yeah? Did I do a good job? And make you feel good?" Sean asked with a raised brow, and a cautious tone of voice.

"Y-Yeah, you did. I had no clue you were gonna b-be so good at... Rimming me..."

"Well of course," Sean leaned over Nate, one hand moving to touch his cheek, and the other still secretly toying with his own dick.

"I think you need to stop doubting me, Nathan... First my abs, then my tongue? I can't believe you, Baby."

Nate glared for a long silent moment, before they both burst into small chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry."

Sean raised an eyebrow with a certain smugness on his face.

He was pushing it.

"Ah, fine. I won't doubt you again. Is that what you needed to hear?"

"Yeah it was," Sean began, before his hand came down on Nate's thigh. He cried out. "But don't give me so much attitude."

Nate swore the most smug look he had ever seen in his life, was the one across Sean's face right then.

"You're an ass."

"I'll slap yours."

"Oh my fucking god, Sean!"

The Irishman laughed long and hard.

Nate's face flushed, his heart was pounding, his cock was throbbing and his thigh was stinging... But Sean's laugh was still contagious, and he found himself chuckling too. Holding himself up on his elbows as he smiled at his lover.

"Ha! Don't do that again, you bastard."

Sean smiled, bright and goofy. "A-Alright, I'll wait until next time."

"Sean-"

"Are you ready for me?" He cut off, his dick finally lubed up, and the heat of his erection very slowly warming the lube spread down the length.

The cold made him let out a hiss, but he still wore his smug smile.

"I-I, um, are you ready?" Nate asked, uncertain.

"Yeah," Sean smiled sweetly, leaning in to kiss Nate's neck and jaw and cheek. "I'm all lubed up. I put on a lot, just to be extra careful."

Nate nodded, drinking everything in and taking deep breaths, in his own form of preparation.

"A-Alright. Well, I think I-I'm ready too. You'll start slow though, right?"

Sean smiled and nipped Nate's lips, pulling a gentle groan.

"Of course I will. I'll enter when you tell me to, and move when you tell me to. Nothing is going to happen without your consent. I... Can't promise it still won't be painful at first, though."

"I know, but, Sean... Are you sure I can take this?"

Sean sighed. "Nate, you have to decide that. I can't tell you what you can handle or not. If you think you can't take me, then stop me now. But if you can, then you tell me when you're ready. Nothing will happen if you don't want it to."

Nate looked away.

"But if it was up to me," Sean suddenly continued. "I'd say fuck yes."

Sean leaned over the male, staring deeply, intensely, down into Nate's wide eyes.

"I think you can take anything, you cute little badass. If you want me to be honest, I know you can handle this... But again, not my choice."

Nate's hands slowly rubbed themselves down Sean's arms and back up to his shoulders. A way to distract him, and maybe relax the tense muscles in Sean's arms.

"Do it." He said, so quietly Sean barely heard it.

"Nate? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I need you. Now."

Sean leaned in to whisper in Nate's ear. "What did you say?" He asked softly.

Sean caught Nate's smirk in the corner of his eye, as he breathed into Nate's ear and felt him tremble like a leaf.

Nate's arms wrapped around Sean's neck. And he sucked his own hickey on Sean's neck.

"I need you. Oh, Sean~"

Sean didn't wait another second. He moved back to his knees, gripping Nate's hips and dragging Nate forward.

Nate groaned into Sean's neck as he felt the hard cock rub against him.

"Put it in slowly, big boy." Nate muttered teasingly.

Sean lightly kissed his lips, making a light 'smack' sound when they pulled apart.

"Shut up."

Nate giggled, and the passionate two exchanged a few silent pecks together.

"You want this?" He taunted.

"Oh, you fucking know I do. Put your dick in me already, Sean."

"Whatever you say, Baby Boy."

Sean pushed in slowly with a grunt. And Nate let out small, pained gasps from underneath him as he dug his nails into his shoulders.

The air was yanked from Sean's lungs as he entered fully. Even with so much prep, Nate was tight. Too tight.

Nate was hot and tight and clenching around him as Nate tried hard to breath through the burning pain in his ass.

Sean gritted his teeth and tried his best to comfort Nathan through his own groans.

"H-Hey, Bab-y. It's... Hah, it's okay. The p-pain will go a-away soon. A-Ah~"

"I-I know." Nate's voice was strained.

He felt like he was being torn in two. He felt like his ass was being stabbed with a knife.

It hurt so much. But he could also feel that the pain was slowly dulling in waves, the longer Sean was inside him.

Soon enough, the gasps stopped, he caught his breath and said those two words.

"Please. Move."

Sean did. He slowly pulled out, then slammed back in.

Both Sean and Nate let out screams from Sean's first thrust. So pleasurable, so passionate.

In that moment neither of them needed anything more than the sound of slapping skin and each other's screams. They needed nothing more than that dark room. They wanted nothing more than each other.

And they had that.

Sean thrusted inside over and over again, him grunting and Nate moaning as he pounded his insides.

"G-God Nate! F-Fucking- God! AH! You feel s-so... G-GOOD!"

"Sean, H-Holy shit!"

"Oh, c-come on. Gah! Y-You know... T-That this is a-anything but, hah, holy."

"Y-You're not as funny-AH! As you think y-you are..."

Sean thrusted in hard and nailed Nate's prostate. Nate jolted and screamed, gripping Sean's shoulders in a vice grip.

Sean rolled his hips, and got the same reaction.

Forget cloud nine, Nate was far beyond that. Moaning and jolting and squirming and gripping so hard onto Sean. God he couldn't control his own body.

"S-Sean!" He cried. "P-Please ! P-Pin me!"

Sean complied, releasing his bruising grasp on Nate's hips to reach the hands harshly clawing at his shoulders.

He easily snatched them up without a single struggle from Nate, and roughly slammed them down on the bed, a clenched and pleasured fist on either side of Nate's sweaty head.

"AH!"

The pleasure was ripping through Nate. Electrical shocks of pleasure were screaming through his body.

He had never felt so much pleasure before, it was overwhelming.

"G-Gah! S-Sean! Oh m-my god! M-More! Please more!"

Sean smirked, and thrusted faster, not noticing his nails beginning to dig into Nate's fragile skin.

The sound of skin on skin got louder and louder, and so did the men.

Sean grunting, groaning and the occasional loud moaning.

Nate was screaming. He couldn't control his own volume anymore.

This made Sean happy. The thought that Nate had actually forgotten about the world outside his bedroom. It meant he could enjoy the moment, without worrying about holding back.

Nate looked amazing.

His face so red and his hair was both glued to his forehead and brushed back on the pillow below his head. His lips swollen, nipples red and wet, his neck all bruised and bitten, just like his hips.

And a hard red cock, standing tall and leaking as Sean continued to thrust.

Nate could feel the coils of pleasure in his stomach. The heat and pressure building and building in his pelvis and dick.

"S-Sean! Fuck! I-I'm close!"

"M-Me too, Baby!"

"F-Fuck Sean! Touch m-me! Please!"

Sean let one of his wrists free, as he reached between Nate's legs with his right hand.

He hand -which still had leftover lube on the palm- wrapped around the hard organ and pumped quickly, trying to force out Nate's release as he felt himself getting close too.

"Come on, B-Baby. C-Cum Nate!"

"SEAN!" Nate screamed as the pressure in his hips released, the white ribbons of his orgasm streaming out everywhere, covering Sean, him and the bed.

At the same time, Nate felt sticky heat shoot inside him as Sean came with an equally loud scream of his name.

"NATE!"

Nathan took deep breaths, slowly coming down from his high.

His body was twitching as he laid on the messy comforter, covered in sticky cum.

Sean slowly pulled out. His knees, arms, back, were all so weak. He fell flat on the blanket, his face falling into the pillow as he panted right beside Nate.

He could feel the muscles in his back and calves twitching under his skin.

Nate had exhausted him. That pleasure had exhausted him.

They laid together, panting, and trying to gain back any smidge of composure.

"W-Wow Sean... That was incredible. I... Thank you."

"You're welcome, Baby. I-It was amazing. T-Thank you for trusting me."

"Y-Yeah..." Nate huffed through tired breath.

"G-Give me a second to calm, and then I'll... Help clean you up."

Nate nodded, his eyes already fluttering closed.

"I can help if you want..." Nate mumbled.

Sean chuckled at him.

"No, you stay right there, Prince. You're exhausted."

"Yeah, but so are you."

"I know, but I can manage this part."

Nate felt the bed shift and soon the heat radiating from Sean's body disappeared.

"Try not to fall asleep yet, I'll be right back."

Nate only made a small hum of acknowledgement, and Sean chuckled. He really had worn Nate out.

Nate heard a door creak open, and at first he assumed Sean was leaving the room, but then the bathroom light suddenly flipped on.

Nate heard Sean rustling around, but didn't bother to open his eyes, even as he heard something small fall to the ground as Sean let out a few curses.

He only chuckled. "You good over there?"

"Fine!"

Nate laughed. "Hurry up, it's cold over here Sean!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming."

Nate heard the light go out with a click, then Sean's bare footfalls on the soft carpet.

Nate rolled onto his back, and peeked his eyes open slightly to look at his lover.

Sean placed a few things gently down on the bed, right next to Nate's leg. Then he turned and smiled down at the gorgeous male.

"What did you just grab?" Nate asked.

"Well, normally I would take a bath or a shower after something like that... But I think we're both too tired to manage that."

Nate nodded in agreement. Tired was an understatement.

He was exhausted.

"So I just grabbed a few things to help you out a bit."

Nate jolted suddenly when he felt a warm washing cloth on his ass.

"Hey!"

Sean chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm just cleaning you up."

"Give me a warning next time. You scared the hell out of me."

Sean laughed. "I'm sorry Baby-love. Can I continue now?"

Nate nodded, and Sean quickly wiped all of the white substance out and off of Nate, before it became cold and sticky.

He placed the washing cloth down on the floor, in what was soon to be a pile of things to wash. Then he turned back to Nate, who was watching him with tired eyes.

He smiled and gently asked, "Nate, can you sit up for a minute please?"

"Mhm,"

Nate sat up on his bed with his legs crossed, waiting for Sean's next move.

Sean smiled and moved to sit behind Nathan on the bed. Nate smiled and hummed when Sean spread his legs out on either side of him as he pulled his back to his chest. It felt so nice and content in such an intimate position. Nate even leaned his head back to rest on Sean's shoulder.

Sean grabbed the second washcloth and reached around gently to wipe all the sweat off Nate's forehead. He again hadn't warned him before-hand, and he snickered when Nate jolted and gasped from the freezing cold cloth placed on his temple.

Which had earned him a playful slap on his thigh.

Then he turned his attention to the smooth black comb and the spray cologne.

He dropped the cloth to the floor again, and reached for the nice comb.

He slipped it delicately through the tangled locks of hair, and gently brushed through the knots as he fixed up Nate's raven hair.

Nate especially enjoyed Sean brushing his hair. He made content sighs, and would close his eyes whenever Sean brushed the comb back and it would soothingly run right over his scalp.

"So this is what after sex cuddles feel like?" He asked curiously.

Sean chuckled and it rumbled in his chest, the feeling only adding to the relaxing strokes of his comb.

"Oh we're not even cuddling yet, Baby. This is just the start."

"Really?" Nate asked.

"Yes, really," Sean laughed. "I'm about to shower you in affection."

"Please do..." Nate hummed.

Sean dragged the comb through one last time, and placed it down on the nightstand, so he would remember to put it away after.

Next was the cologne.

"Close your eyes."

Nate didn't have the energy to ask why. The brushing of his hair had made him woozy and sleepier than before.

So he did, and kept them closed as he heard the light spray from the little bottle. He could feel the cold mist fall in his hair, on his forehead and down his torso.

"Isn't that a little much?" Nate asked.

"Well, you're going to wake up smelling horrible if I don't, since we're too tired to run a shower."

"Fair enough." Nate muttered.

The cologne was gone, and now Sean's hands were rubbing Nate's shoulders and shoulder blades with his thumbs.

"Whoa~" Nate whispered after a few minutes. "That's really nice. Is... Is this what aftercare is like every time?"

"It can be," Sean gently whispered back. He was doing his best to not snap Nate out of his woozy trance by being too loud.

"But again, we're not even to the actual cuddling yet."

"Can't wait." Nate muttered.

"Me neither." Agreed Sean.

Sean's hands slowly moved down from Nate's shoulders to his elbows and eventually to his wrists.

Sean cradled both Nate's hands in one of his own, as he reached with the other for that small tube of bacitracin he grabbed.

"Sorry," He apologized, as he rubbed the cream into the little red divots in Nate's skin, caused by his own nails.

"I didn't realize my grip was so harsh. I really hope these won't sting in the morning. I'm sorry if they do."

Nate only chuckled. "Don't worry about it Sean. I'm just glad you took care of me... In more ways than one."

There was silence as Sean finished rubbing in the little drops. It was soothing for Nate. It was like he was getting a full body massage!

He let out a quick yawn and shut his eyes.

"Spread your legs for me, I want to make sure you don't cramp up when you're asleep."

"M'kay. What're you doin'?"

Sean's warm hands were suddenly finding their way under his long legs, massaging the thighs, knees and calves as his hands slowly moved down.

Nate sighed through his nose. He felt calming little tingles all through his body. Sean was so sweet, caring, kind. It had been years since Nate had felt such affection.

He had forced himself to be grateful for any little bit he got when it came to Christina. Numb side-hugs, painful hand squeezes, and the very rare cheek kisses.

He had always acted grateful, and pretended to be satisfied.

"You get what you get, and you don't get upset," As his baby niece would say all the time.

But now, he felt selfish at the thought of getting used to this much love.

Maybe... Maybe it would be okay to be selfish for once.

"Are you still awake?" Came Sean's quiet voice.

"Of course."

"Oh, alright."

Sean seemed surprised.

"Did you think I was?" Asked Nate.

"You were just so still..." Came the whispered reply.

Nate smirked. "I was relaxed."

"Well, that must mean I'm doing a good job."

They chuckled, and Sean's hands finally slipped away from Nate.

Nate felt Sean shifting, and soon there was no longer a warm body to lean back on.

Sean was suddenly back in the bathroom again, placing everything back in place.

"Get under the covers, Baby. I know you're tired and... If you still want me to stay... I-I'll join you in a minute."

Sean could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Though he hid his anxiety well, he couldn't help the rising fear of rejection gripping at him on the inside, now that the 'moment' was over.

"Why aren't you over here with me right now?" Was Nate's response, as he tucked himself under the nice dark sheets of the bed.

He could sense his partner's fear. Despite Sean facing away, Nate could see the slump in his shoulders, the tremble in his hands as he reached up to the top shelf to put the comb away.

"Wash the clothes tomorrow. Come join me already."

It set Sean's heart at ease. He thought Nate was going to ask him to leave. He thought that, despite all of his kindness, apologies and pleads, he still just wasn't good enough.

"Sean, stop thinking so hard. You were amazing. You are amazing! And I still want you. Get back in this bed with me."

Sean sighed, turned around, and smiled.

"Thank you."

It took a few more minutes before Sean could finally join Nate in bed because: "Nate, I-no we, are not sleeping under a blanket covered in semen."

Sean folded said blanket up and lazily dropped it to the floor among the clothes and towels. He knew he would have to pick it up in the morning, but he was too tired to care.

His heart was pounding, his legs were achy and he just couldn't hide the dopey smile on his lips.

"There. See? That didn't take too long." Sean snickered.

"Yeah, whatever. Now come lay down with me? Please?"

Sean chuckled. "I'm coming Baby."

Sean slipped under the remaining covers and sheets, his body quickly snuggling into the warmth Nate's bed held.

"Are you happy now, Baby-love?"

"Very." He whispered.

Nate laid on his side, inches away from Sean, his eyes closed with a serene look across his face.

Slowly Nate's hands crept out from under the blankets, and lightly placed themselves on Sean's face.

"What have you done to me?" He whispered.

Sean smiled sweetly at him and nuzzled into the hot palms on his cheeks. "Well, I hope... I've convinced you."

Nate smiled, and slowly hauled his tired body on top of Sean's.

Sean wrapped his arms around Nate's naked waist and stared up at the older man with a smile.

"Will you convince me again tomorrow?"

Sean nodded, a big smile on his face. It was so endearing.

"And the day after that?"

Sean nodded again, this time with a chuckle.

"And every day after that?"

Sean sighed in content, and gave Nate a small squeeze.

"Of course. For as long as you'll have me." Sean muttered, before he kissed his tired lover.

"For as long as we have each other."


End file.
